Crossing Paths
by White-Tigers-of-Darkness
Summary: After many years hiding in Washington, Sam Uley is forced to return to his forgotten life and face his worst nightmare. His brother Dean Winchester. Completely different from any other Twilight Supernatural X-over fic. I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, To understand the working behind this story you must realise two things. One. I didn't read the Twilight novels until shortly before the release of the fourth book. Two. I was on a MAJOR Supernatural binge at the time. Subsequently, every time I was presented with the character Sam Uley, I couldn't help but picture Sam Winchester. When I told my friends this, Their first question was 'Where's Dean?' so I had to think of a reason why, if the former wolf Alpha was Sam Winchester, Dean would be missing from the picture. And thus, this plot was born.

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or Twilight...Although I do own a 'Hunters Guide' (I wrote it myself)

--

Sam stepped across the wet bracken, ignoring the misty rain on his face and the mud on his bare feet as he continued his rambling journey through the forest. According to his own senses, he was in the lower mountain areas of the Cullen's territory. Sighing, Sam dropped his bag on the ground. Slowly, he pulled the bag open and pulled it out. The List, he called it. It was the only way Sam could rationalize his panic, by giving it a name. He looked once again at the bloody writing, the names all crossed out as their owners met their fate at the hands of a maniac. Sighing, Sam ran his fingers over the names, following the hash red line.

Bobby, the first to fall. Sam's surrogate father and friend in times of need. Bobby had always been there for Sam, even when it put his own life at risk. And it had.

Sam remembered that day like it was yesterday. He had stumbled into Bobby's home, His older brother hanging off his shoulder and whimpering at the pain of the bites on his neck and shoulders.

"_Bobby__"__ Sam had called, kicking the door open, both hands occupied in preventing his brother from hitting the floor of their friend and surrogate fathers' living room._

"_Bobby. Help!__"__ he shouted again, as Dean__'__s blood dripped onto his shirt. _

_In the corner of the room, Sam noticed an old couch. Carefully, trying to prevent more pain for his brother, Sam steered the semi-contuse man towards it. Almost as if he could read his little brothers mind, Dean had strengthened his grip on Sam__'__s bloody shirt. Behind both men, a voice called._

"_Sam?__"_

_Sam heard the sound of footsteps enter the room and then stop. Carefully, trying not to move Dean too much, Sam turned to face his surrogate father. Bobby was standing in the doorway, eyes wide in shock._

"_Shit.__"__ he whispered. _

_Sam gripped Dean__'__s hands, trying to untangle himself from his brothers grip, but Dean wouldn__'__t let go._

"_Bobby, Help me.__"__ he called._

_After a moment of stunned silence, Sam heard footsteps. Gently, Bobby reached over to the two brothers and untangled Dean__'__s hands from Sam__'__s shirt. With care, Dean was lowered onto the couch. Sam looked up at Bobby._

"_I need a first aid kit__"__ he whispered._

_Bobby looked away from Dean to stare at Sam. Then, he grabbed the younger hunters shoulder, steering him out of the room. Once they were in the kitchen, Bobby pulled Sam to face him._

"_What happened?__"__ he said in a gruff voice._

"_Vampires__"__ Sam answered, his voice trembling._

_Bobby nodded and glanced back at the living room and its current occupant. _

"_How long has he been like this?__"__ he asked, lowering his voice._

_Sam shrugged._

"_A few hours. I got him here as fast as I could.__"__ he whispered._

_Both men jumped as a pain filled cry echoed from the living room. Sam turned to run to his brother but Bobby grabbed him. _

"_Sam. Stop. Dean__'__s in pain. You know what that means.__"_

_Sam stopped, staring wide eyed at the door._

_Bobby reached up and gripped Sam__'__s shoulder supportively. _

"_The venom has been in his system for too long. I__'__m sorry Sam, but Dean__'__s turning. There is nothing we can do.__"_

_Bobby watched the blood drain from Sam__'__s face. _

_Sam felt himself being pushed into a chair, as his whole world collapsed around him._

Sam came back to his senses, fighting back the waves of emotion threatening to consume him. He glanced down at the next name, ignoring the rainwater dripping off his hair and onto his worn shirt.

Ellen. Sweet, strong, reliable Ellen. Always quick to help Sam out. Always watching to prevent Sam from falling into the black embrace of madness. A true friend. Sam knew she had fallen fighting. She would never have given 'him' the satisfaction of seeing her fear.

_Sam was speeding through the back roads, the impala meeting the challenge with ease. Not taking his eyes off the road, Sam grabbed the phone and attempted to dial the number. He glanced down at the phone, swore and cleared the number before dialing again. He put the phone to his ear and listened to it ring. Then, he waited, drumming on the steering wheel._

"_Hello?__"__ the voice asked on the other end of the phone._

"_Ellen, it__'__s Sam__"__ Sam said, gripping the phone tighter._

"_Sam, what__'__s wrong?__"__ Ellen asked._

"_Ellen, there is something you have to do. You need to call Jo, and then you need to pack up and run. Run and hide.__"__Sam said. _

"_Sam, stop. You__'__re talking crazy.__"__ Ellen replied._

"_Ellen, please listen.__"_

"_No Sam, you listen. Dean told me that you were acting strange but this is way beyond strange. Now listen, I want you to come down to__….__"_

"_Wait, Dean! You have seen him?__"__ Sam asked, panic building up in his voice._

"_Yeah, he just turned up here about ten minutes ago.__"_

_Sam almost dropped the phone._

"_Ellen, Get out of there!__"__ he said._

"_Sam.__"__ Ellen said in a warning voice. There was a pause._

"_Ellen?__"__ Sam asked._

_His question was answered with a bloodcurdling scream._

"_ELLEN!__"__ Sam cried._

_The phone went dead. Sam dropped the phone, and gripped the wheel in both hands._

_Two allies gone and Sam was running out of options._

Sam rubbed a wet hand across his face and blinked the water out of his eyes. In his hands, the list absorbed the water. Sam shook the water out of his hair and continued reading.

Jo. Smart, head strong, and very impulsive, Jo could easily hold her own against a threat. But that was never enough to save her. Unlike Ellen, Sam did uncover information of her demise. An empty flat, a body missing. Sam had lost hope for her survival.

_The Impala slammed to a halt next to the ambulance, the flashing lights imprinting themselves in Sam's mind. He gripped the wheel tighter and closed his eyes for a moment, taking deep breaths. He was too late. Again. Sam opened his eyes and looked up at the block of flats that had, so recently, housed his friend. Sighing, he reached for the keys in the ignition. A police officer and a fireman walked passed the Impala's window._

"_Yeah, the flat was clean. Nothing moved except that list on the wall. Forensics think its written in blood." the policeman said to his collage._

_The fireman shook his head. "Any idea who this sicko is?" he asked._

_The policeman shrugged. "No clue. But look at this." he said pulling a photo out of his pocket. The fireman took it. "We may not know who this guy is, but we know the name of his next victim"_

_The fireman handed the photo back. He glanced at his friend. "No last name. And it's a fairly common first man. How can we find the poor bastard before this guy does?" _

_The policeman shrugged, tucking the photo back into his pocket. Sam watched the two men for a moment before diving across the car to the glove compartment. Pulling it open, he searched through Dean's collection of fake documents, finally un-earthing one that would work. He jumped out of the Impala, and ran after the two men._

"_Excuse me?" he called._

_The men stopped and turned to face him._

"_What?" the firemen asked._

_Sam held up the ID. _

"_Eric Bloom. News Weekly. I was just wondering if I could ask you two gentlemen what happened here?" he asked, once again cursing Dean's inability to think up a non-music related name._

_The Fireman grinned. "Like the singer for Blue Oyster Cult?" he asked. He caught his friends glare. "What?" he asked._

_The police officer rolled his eyes and pulled Sam to walk beside him "Not much to tell kid. Some of residents heard screaming coming from one of the rooms and called 911. We arrived to find an empty room. No signs of a struggle. Nothing."_

_Sam nodded, stepping closer to the policeman. Then, he stumbled and almost fell. The policeman caught him._

"_You ok kid?" he asked._

_Sam nodded. "I'm fine." he said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat._

_The policeman shrugged. "Well, if you don't need anymore..." he said, clearly trying to escape._

_Sam nodded. "I've got all I need for now."_

_The policeman retreated. The fireman walked over and held out his hand. _

"_Names Clive Winters. I'll be here all day if you need anymore help Eric."_

_Sam shook offered hand. "Thank you Mr. Winters." he said. Then he turned back to the Impala._

_Sliding into the front seat, Sam reached into his pocket and pulled the photo out. It showed a cream wall, with four names written on it, in a dark red substance. Three were crossed out. One wasn't._

Waking from his nightmare like memory, Sam looked at the last name. Unlike the others, this name this one was surrounded by a think circle, a silent question with a dangerous answer. Sam looked down at his own name, written in his older brothers' handwriting. His older brother, who had systematically destroyed all their friends and allies, who had now found his last victim. The dangerous answer to Deans silent question. Sam was finally found.

Sam shivered and folded the sopping piece of paper up, throwing it into the bag. He had run across the vampire stench earlier this morning. Although his wolf senses were not as strong in his human form, Sam had instantly recognised it.

A howl swept across the valley. Sam looked up from his pack, analysing the direction of the sound. Jacob was calling the pack. Something was happening. Sam dropped to his knees and pulled his bag open. After a quick rummaged through the contence, Sam un-earthed his only hope. Ruby's knife. Tucking it into the worn rope that was his belt, he turned towards the sound and started to run. It was time to face his worst nightmare. It was time to face his brother. Sam ran faster.

--

Well, what do you think? Should I continue? I promise it will get more 'Twilighty' soon. Oh, and for those who want to know, this is set shortly after the end of the third series of Supernatural, After the fourth book of Twilight, and Dean never went to hell (I'm in denial).


	2. Chapter 2

It's arrived, straight from the 'Story Graveyard' (My name for my USB), it's the second chapter.

A big thank you to Lacadiva and hindsight2020 for their kind reviews, and a smaller thank you to Dead Men Tell Better Tales, as I already knew you liked this story. You managed to tell me almost every morning. And now to attempt to answer hindsight2020s question without spoiling the plot. If we all remember correctly, Carlisle created a theory which suggested that the strongest instincts in a person gets magnified when the person is turned into a vampire....Well, thats all I an really say without spoiling everything cos I didn't answer the question in this chapter (At least, I don't think I did).

Warning: This chapter WILL get violent. You have been warned.

----------

Bella watched Renesmee as the young girl sat with the lone wolf. Jacob was technically Alpha of the pack, since Sam's sudden disappearance, but his infatuation with his best friend's daughter had put his priorities in perspective. Therefore, the rest of the pack, at least half of whom were under a similar pull, left him alone. Nessie, now with the body and mind of an eight year old, adored the constant attention her wolf friend inflicted on her. Bella watched her daughter share her latest catch, a small deer, with Jacob and laughed. Despite everything, Jacob and Nessie were cute together, and Jacob's attraction had given Bella a lot more time to spend with her husband. Bella laughed again, as Jacob nudged Nessie with his head. In response, Nessie pushed hard against the wolfs strong shoulder. Jacob wobbled over dramatically sideways and ended up on the ground. Bella walked slowly towards the two of them. Jacob sat up suddenly, sniffing the air. Bella froze. She gave a curious sniff. Then she recoiled. A group of unfamiliar vampires were heading her way. Bella ran over to Renesmee and gripped the little girls hand in hers.

"Jacob" she whispered, low enough to escape the new arrivals hearing.

She jumped back as Jacob gave a deep howl, calling the pack to his side, and hopefully, the Cullen's. All three turned as the vampires entered the clearing. Bella, Renesmee and Jacob watched in silence as four vampires spread out, forming a half circle. Then one of them stepped forward. Bella looked at the new vampire. He was a young man, probably in his late twenties when he was turned. He was tall and hansom, with a look on his face that reflected his own knowledge that he was tall and hansom. Bella's gaze broke away from his face to regard the other vampires. Next to the man was a young woman, with striking blond hair. Behind her was an older woman, a brunette this time. And hovering behind all of them, almost protectively, was an older, grey haired man. The young man cleared his throat.

"Cullen?" he asked, grinning.

His dark eyes left Bella's face to regard Nessie. His grin widened.

"Bella Cullen." he gave a small laugh, meeting Bella's gaze. "That name was never more appropriately given."

Bella glared at the new arrivals, already taking a dislike to the young man. He reminded her too much of James, the psychopath who had tried so hard to kill her in her human form.

"What do you want?" she growled.

The young man held up his hands in surrender.

"Peace friend." He said. "I have no quarrel with you. I am simply looking for someone. Someone I think you know."

Bella met those blood red eyes.

"Who are you?" she finally asked.

The vampire smirked, his gaze focusing on something behind him.

"Dean" A voice said behind Bella.

Bella turned to meet her husband's gaze as her family entered the clearing, followed by their wolf allies. Edward walked over to his wife and placed a hand on Bella's shoulder. Dean grinned, while behind him, the blond vampire sunk down into a crouch, ready for a fight. Carlisle stepped forward.

"We welcome you to our territory" he said. "And ask that you reframe from hunting while here." he added pointedly.

Dean nodded. "Don't worry, we don't intend to hunt while here. We simply came to collect what's already ours."

Carlisle blinked in confusion.

"And what is that?" he asked.

Bella looked over at her husband, as Edward frowned in concentration.

"You are looking for someone." he concluded.

Dean gave Edward a smirk.

"They told me you were good" he said. His face suddenly went serious. "We want Sam Winchester."

Carlisle blinked.

"And who is Sam Winchester?" He asked.

Dean smirked again.

"I have to say I'm surprised you don't know. I would have thought a coven this big would keep tabs on a hunter."

Behind Bella, Emmett gasped.

"A hunter? In our territory?" he asked.

Bella shook her head and looked at her husband for help. Edward gripped her hand and lent towards her ear.

"Hunters are humans who know about our world. They risk their live to track down anything they feel is 'unnatural' and destroy it. They don't care if their target is like us..." he lowered his voice further. "Or like them" he nodded towards the other coven.

Emmett grunted. "They are worse than any new born"

Dean rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He froze for a second before grinning again. This smile met his eyes.

"Well, I don't know about that. Why don't you ask him yourself." With a graceful glide, Dean turned away from the Cullen's and the wolves, to face an unoccupied space of forest. "Why don't you come out and explain it for us Sammy."

The whole group turned to face the space, waiting for a glimpse of the hunter. Without taking her eyes away from the space, Bella reached down and pulled her daughter into her arms.

A voice pieced the shadows. "I don't know Dean. You were always the better story teller." The shadows molded into a human figure.

Beside Bella, Jacob whimpered. Bella blinked and suddenly knew why. Stepping out of the shadows was the wolves missing Alpha. Sam Uley. Bella felt herself staring. In the month he was missing, Sam had changed. His hair, always cut so short, had grown into a shaggy mane, adding youth to his face. The next thing Bella noticed was the smell. Jacob had once told her that, by spending long periods of time in one shape, a pack member could take on characteristics of the shape. Sam smelt almost human. Deep growls rose up behind Bella. Slowly, she crouched down next to Jacob.

"Did you know about this?" she asked.

The wolf shook its head, growling under its breath. Sam ignored the hostile sounds, focusing on the new vampires. "Dean" he said, nodding.

Dean gave a small laugh. "Hello Sam"

Sam ignored him, turning to face the blond vampire. "Jo" he whispered.

Jo gave him a dazzling smile. "Sam" she replied.

Sam glanced at the last two vampires. "Ellen" he said. He took a deep breath, as his voice started to break. "Bobby."

The vampires just nodded. Sam took a deep breath. "I am so sorry" he choked out.

Dean blinked in confusion and looked around at his coven. Then he turned back to Sam.

"Wow. You have really been beating yourself up about this, haven't you Sammy?" he said.

Sam kept his gaze locked on the vampire as he slowly walked to the center of the makeshift circle. Almost lazily, Dean glided to meet him. The Cullen's and the wolves watched as the hunter and the vampire ended up face to face, their chests almost touching. There were a few moments of silence.

Then Dean laughed.

"Still with the silent treatment Sammy. That is so...eight years old." He grinned. Then he stopped and sniffed the air. He took a step away from Sam, waving a hand in front of his face. "Man, when was the last time you had a bath. You smell like a dog!"

From the Cullen's half circle, a low growl rose up. Bella turned to find it, meeting Seth's eyes. The young wolf was on edge, his eyes blazing. Bella then turned her attention back to the middle of the circle, where Dean had started circling Sam.

"Well, Sammy. You did well. I mean, it took five years to find you. Even Jo here only managed to escape me for six months." Dean closed the gap again, standing behind Sam. "Mind you, she didn't have any chance to stop me. But you did. You could have killed me right at the start, like a cold blooded hunter. You could have stopped all of this. But you didn't. So really, this is all your fault."

Sam reacted suddenly, reaching to his belt and un-earthing a long silver dagger. He swung around, the blade shining in the light as it raced towards its target. Then it stopped. Dean laughed, gripping Sam's wrist in his hand. There was a sickening crack of bone. Without a sound, Sam dropped to his knees, the knife slipping from his grip.

What happened next happened in the space of a second. Seth lunged at Dean, attempting to defend his Alpha. Paul and Embry followed. There was a loud thud as first, one wolf, then the other two hit the trees at the edge of the clearing. From out of nowhere, the vampire known as Bobby had appeared, putting himself between the wolves and their Alpha. He gave a low growl. Slowly, Seth staggered to his feet and prepared to lunge again.

"STOP!" the voice echoed through the clearing.

Sam was looking over his shoulder at his pack, ignoring his clearly broken wrist.

"Back off!" he snapped the full power of the Alpha in his command.

The Cullen's watched, frozen in shock, as the wolves' obeyed Sam's orders. Bobby grinned, as Seth took a step back.

"Good thing too, Dogs." He growled at the retreating wolves. "If you try to touch my boys again, I swear I will kill you."

Carlisle blinked. "Boys?" he asked, his eyes on Bobby, but his question directed to everyone.

Dean grinned. "Do you want to tell them, or should I?" he asked his hapless victim, his grip tightening on the broken limb. Sam gave a small grunt of pain. Dean grinned and released Sam's wrist. From the edge of the circle, Edward gasped.

"I think the psychic has figured us out Sammy." he said. He took a step forwards, to stand next to Bobby. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dean Winchester. Son of John Winchester and older brother to Sam Winchester." He grinned at the stunned expressions surrounding him.

Behind him, Sam gave a small whimper as he tried to set the bones in his wrist. As the horrified crowd watched, he carefully pulled off his shirt. Finding a stick on the ground, he wrapped it in the edge of the shirt before holding it against his injury, using the spare fabric to wrap up his wrist. Finally, he pulled his belt off, using it to secure the make-shift splint to his arm. Then, he slowly rose to his feet, and turned to around to face his brother. Bella felt her eyes drawn to the tattoo on Sam's chest, just above his heart. It was a black star, trapped in a ring of fire. After a few seconds, she became aware of his voice.

"Leave them alone Dean." He said. "These people have nothing to do with this."

Sam didn't even flinch, as Dean suddenly appeared in front of him. They stared at each other.

"I'm the one making the rules here Sam." Dean whispered an edge to his voice.

There was a blur of movement before Sam found himself pinned against a tree, Dean's hand at his throat.

"Which means, I don't take orders from my little brother." He snarled. He released Sam, who slumped to the ground.

"Although, you do have a point." He turned to the Cullen's. "Since this is a family reunion, would you all be so kind as to get lost." He asked all smiles.

Behind him, Sam looked up, his brown-green eyes meeting Edwards topaz ones. They stared at each other for a moment before Edward nodded. He turned to his family.

"He is right. We can't do anything here. We should go."

Growls rose from the wolves, their fury directed at Edward. He ignored them, looking at Carlisle's face. After a few moments, Carlisle nodded.

"Yes." He said.

Beside him, Esme gasped and gripped his hand. He turned to look into his mate's eyes, a look of regret on his face.

"If we stay, we will only do more damage." He said.

Esme slowly nodded, still clinging to his arm. Carlisle turned to face the other coven.

"We will leave you in peace, but we do expect you to honour your promise." His eyes flickered to Sam on the ground.

Dean just laughed.

Emmett stepped forward, wanting to say something. Carlisle held up his hand. Emmett stopped.

"The time for discussion is over. We are leaving." He eyed Jacob. "That includes you, Jacob. Your pack will withdraw."

Jacob turned and growled at him, bearing yellow fangs.

"Jacob!" Sam said from his position under the tree. "You will take the pack and you will leave. Now!" Sam's eyes scanned the wolf pack, challenging any of them to defy him.

The Wolves all looked away. Bella glanced behind her as first Alice and Jasper, than Rosalie and Emmett took off. Moving as one, the wolves turned, and with Jacob in the lead, fled the clearing. Bella took one last look at Sam, on the ground before she turned and, at her husbands' insistence, left the clearing, followed by the rest of her family.

----------

So, Sam is in a little bit of trouble.

Please note, due to the start of my exams, I may be slow in posting chapters. Hopefully after this I will be able post around one a week. Sorry but these exams are important.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, A big thank you to all those who decided to review my story. You guys are great. A big warning to Jess (You know who you are) Don't even think about doing that again. And well, That seems to be about it. Please enjoy this chapter. It will hopefully answer some questions.

----------

Sam slowly pulled himself to his feet as his allies fled. In front of him, Dean laughed to himself. Then, he turned to face his brother. Sam gave his wrist an experimental twist as it slowly healed. On the ground by Dean's feet, was the knife. Sam estimated his chances.

'_If he was lucky, he could probably reach the knife in three seconds. But how long would it take for Dean to stop him. Half a second?'_ Sam gave up his mental musing to glare at his brother. Dean walked with a slow, confident swagger, towards him.

"Don't give me that look Sammy." Dean said. "It's not as if I was going to go out of my way to destroy your new friends… Well, the wolves might have been entertaining." He looked thoughtful for a second before shrugging. "But anyway, the point it, they are safe. Your death will achieve something."

Dean reached towards his brother. Sam ducked under his arm, stumbling to the center of the clearing once again. Dean turned, his face showing his amusement. He once again, took a meaningful step towards Sam. Sam took a step back before becoming aware of a presence behind him. Quickly, he turned his head and caught a glimpse of Bobby, standing right behind him, ready to pounce. Sam turned back to the rest of the coven. Ellen and Jo had spread out, creating an even gap between them. As Dean took another deliberate step towards him, Sam suddenly realised, he was surrounded. Sam bent his body slightly, ready to spring at any moment. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's show of defiance, while next to him, Jo gave a small giggle. Dean flashed her a winning smile before promptly forgetting about her, his attention on Sam.

"Give it up Sam!" he said. "You've lost."

"Not while I can still fight." Sam snapped back.

Dean gave him another dark look.

"You know I don't like to do this Sam, but..." he trailed off, giving a deep sigh. "We know about your girl in the reservation. How long do you think she will last if we were to come for her?"

Sam froze, his eyes staring in shock.

"Emily?" he whispered, thinking of the girl he loved more then life, the girl he had abandoned when he caught wind of his brothers arrival.

Dean just nodded, almost sad.

"I could send Jo or Ellen or even Bobby over there right now. I don't like to do it, but I will Sam. Unless you start letting me help you."

Sam looked at his brother in shock.

"Help me?" he spat angrily. "You attacked my friends, threatened my girlfriend and are attempting to kill me and now you claim you are trying to help me?"

Dean held up a hand in defense.

"What did you really think this was all about Sammy?" he asked. "Go on! Tell me. What did you really think I was planning?"

"Not this!" Sam snarled, his voice becoming rougher.

Dean just looked at him.

"All my life, I protected you. I protected you when we were kids; I protected you from the demon that killed mom. Why would I throw that all away now?" He took a step closer. But Sam didn't notice, his mind trapped in the past where the demons lived.

After a few moments, Sam shuddered back to reality. He looked up, expecting Dean to be right in front of him. But Dean had vanished. He started to turn his head, to look around when an ice cold hand gripped the back of his neck. Sam suddenly became aware of the stink of vampire as his brother lent towards the pulsing veins in his neck. He tried to speak, only to be stopped as Dean spoke over him, his voice barely a whisper.

"It will all be over soon Sam. And then, I will never have to feel like I failed you again."

Sam closed his eyes, suddenly terrified. He knew Dean could be over-protective sometimes, He had seen it more then once, but he had never truly believed that Dean could kill him. He shivered, trying to think back, to find a reason to go on. His mind drew up a blank. He pushed further into his past. Nothing! Then a face slowly swam into his mind. Emily. She was smiling at him from her hospital bed, half her face wrapped in bandages.

"_I knew you would come back to me Sam." She said, her voice stronger then it should have been._

_Sam remembered his own voice, rough with regret as he sat down next to her._

"_I am so sorry. I never intended to hurt you. I love you." He had whispered, slumping forward until his head rested on her bed. "I'm a monster."_

_Emily had gently rubbed her hand through his short, dark hair, her eyes bright with love._

"_You are not a monster Sam, and you never have been." She pulled lightly on Sam's hair, making him look at her face. "You're a good man, Sam. Don't ever forget that. You will always be there for other people. You will always be there for me."_

_She smiled._

Sam blinked. Behind him, Dean stood, ready to bite. Without thinking, Sam drove his elbow back, hitting Dean in the chest. He felt his elbow shatter on contact, sending fresh waves of pain through his newly healed arm. Dean, surprised by the sudden action, released his brother.

Sam lunged towards the gap between Ellen and Jo, his instincts taking over his brain. Something grabbed him, spinning him around. In a matter of seconds, Sam found himself kneeling on the ground, his arms pinned behind his back, Ellen and Jo both holding him still. In front of him, Dean stood with his arms crossed over his chest, growling softly. With three strides, he was in front of Sam, pulling the younger hunters hair away from his face, leaving his neck bare. Sam smiled.

"Big mistake Dean." He whispered.

Suddenly, Sam stood up, throwing his captors into the air. He rammed Dean in the chest with all his strength. Dean fell back in surprise. Sam didn't think, letting his wolf like instincts take over once again. He lunged at Dean, phasing mid-jump, before body slamming the surprised vampire.

----------

The Cullen's sat in their living room in a state of shock. No one could explain what had happened, or why they had failed to notice it happening. Scattered among the vampires, were the wolves, all in human form and fitted out with the Cullen's spare clothes. From Carlisles side, Seth finally spoke up.

"So all this time, Sam was a hunter?" He asked, ignoring the growl from Emmett's bulky figure. Edward nodded.

"That seems to be true." He replied.

Seth slammed his fist down on Esme's coffee table. The table buckled, the wood splitting. The whole thing collapsed. Seth looked embarrassed.

"Sorry Esme." He said.

Everyone looked over at the vampire sitting silently beside her husband, wanting to view her reaction. But Esme wasn't paying attention, her gaze drawn to the window.

"Esme?" Edward asked, looking at his step-mother.

Esme turned and looked at him.

"We shouldn't have left him alone like that." She said.

Carlisle reached over and pulled her into his arms. Edward slumped back into his seat next to Bella. He sighed.

"We wouldn't have made a difference, even if we had stayed. Dean was too close to his goal to let us get in the way." He said.

From his place on the couch, Jacob growled.

"So we just have to sit here and let our Alpha get ripped to pieces? We should have stayed and tried to help Sam."

Edward glared at Jacob.

"I didn't know you still considered Sam your Alpha. I thought that stopped after the incident with Nessie."

Jacob looked down at the little girl resting in his arms. It was well known that the split in the pack had never really been resolved. Sam had disappeared too quickly for any formal joining, and most of the pack had simply transferred their loyalties to Jacob, rather then wasting their time over a missing Alpha.

Finally, Jacob strengthened his grip on Nessie.

"We still should have helped." He muttered, clearly remembering Sam's orders for Nessie's death.

There was the sound of movement from the other end of the room.

"Well, I don't know what you are all worried about. As far as I can see, this world would be a lot better without another hunter."

The pack growled at Rosalie as she spoke, their hatred for her clear. But one growl stood out. Edward gave his sister a hard look.

"We have spent all out life trying to prove we are better then that, Rose. We aren't killers, and hunter or no hunter; we can't go around condemning people."

Rosalie glared at her brother.

"God, Edward. For all we know, that dumb mutt killed our people. How can you defend him for that?"

Edward met his sister's glare, forcing her to withdraw.

"I can defend him Rose, because I know he didn't go against our kind. He was a demon hunter, not a vampire hunter."

Rosalie withdrew, not looking at her brother. Emmitt emerged from the depths and pulled her into the shadwos. The rest of the group turned away from the two. Edward looked up at his other sister. Alice was unusually quiet, leaning against Jasper.

"Alice?" Edward whispered.

Alice didn't move. Carefully, Jasper shook her, trying to gain her attention. Alice didn't move.

"I can't see." She said. "I can't …" she gasped.

Around the rooms, the wolves froze. Then they turned and looked at each other.

"He phased!" Leah cried from the doorway. She was wearing a cotton dress Esme had given her, and was leaning against the door frame.

"Paul, Quil" Jacob ordered.

The two men rose to their feet and left the room. There was a few moments of silence before two wolves trotted back into the room. They stopped at Jacob's feet.

"Sam?" he asked.

One of the wolves shook its head. The other trotted back out of the room. There were a few more moments of tense silence before Quil walked back inside. He shrugged.

"Sam has phased, but we can't hear him Jake. I don't think he is part of the pack anymore."

Jacob sighed.

"Sam knows what he is doing. He will howl if he needs us. Paul, keep trying to find him. The rest of us will listen for a signal. Sam may not be part of the pack anymore, but he is still our friend."

"He won't call you Jake." Edward said, his head resting on his chin. "He wouldn't let you get involved in his family."

"Yeah, and do we really believe that Sam is related to that creep?" this time the voice was Embry's. He was leaning next to Leah, holding her hand. Jacob stared. Both the wolves saw him staring and let go. Edward just rolled his eyes.

"They are related. Brothers" Edward said.

It was Leah who rounded on him.

"If you know all that how did you fail to warn us of this?" she snapped.

Edward grabbed Bella, who growled. He turned to snarl at Leah but Jacob got there first.

"Back off Leah. He doesn't read minds, he reads thoughts. He had no more warning then any of us."

Leah glared at Jacob before turning and running out of the room. Embry gave the occupants of the room a quick nod before following her. Jacob relaxed. Carlisle cleared his throat to speak. Alice gave a small groan.

"Something's happened. He's leaving! He's leaving!" Jasper wrapped his arms around her, trying to sooth her. She broke away from his grip, her eyes searching. They landed on Carlisle. "We need to get back to the clearing."

The vampires moved as one, standing up and exiting the house. All except Alice, who run up the stairs. After a few seconds, she returned, a blanket tucked under one arm. She chased after her family, leaving the stunned wolves behind.

----------

Just a quick note to everyone following this story, in a little more then a weeks time, I will be going on holiday for more then two weeks, and in that time, submitting chapters will be difficult. So I will probably only get to post one more chapter before then. Hopefully, I can post a lot after I get back.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, to all the people who have supported me while writing this, a big thank you. Without your support, I would probably have canned this story after the first chapter, which is sort of sad, cos I really love how original this is becoming. Anyway, some people have asked how I can twist reality to make Sam Uley and Sam Winchester the same person. I just want these people to know that I do have a logical way in which it could work, although I wont be posting that chapter till later. I just hope no one is getting annoyed because of it. Oh, and to the White Wanderer, I'm sorry that this chapter couldn't be longer like you asked. I tried but kept screwing up the ending. So I shortened it and it worked. Maybe next chapter. Anyway, to everyone else, I hope this finally answers the question of Dean's motives. Just remember that, in my universe, to make someone 'safe' is to make them immortal. And not the immortal which can be turned off like the wolves. Just remember that.

Warning: Contains semi-strong language (Well it is Dean. What else would you expect?)

----------

Dean looked up at his handy work and frowned. His coven, unable to stomach the forceful ways in which he had tried to restrain Sam, had left around half way through the fight. Now, the wolf was stuck up a tree, and struggling to get down. Dean sighed.

"Come on Sammy. Just change back and come down."

From the tree, the wolf growled. Dean sighed again and rubbed a hand across his face.

"Look, I know what you must think, but you must believe me when I say that I never meant to hurt you."

The wolf gave a small whimper. Dean walked over to the tree and lent against it, glancing up at his brother, balancing in the branches.

"Listen man. The Truth is..." He paused, trying to think of what to say next. The he settled for the honest answer. "Sam, Lilith's caught your trail. She's coming to kill you."

There was silence up in the tree. Dean smacked his head against the tree.

"Dammit Sam! I can't go through that again. I can't stand here and watch you die. Not again. Please?" He looked up at the tree to find the wolf staring down at him.

He sighed again.

"I don't know how you ended up with this crazy shit wolf thing Sam, but it sure as hell is irritating."

The wolf gave another growl. Dean rolled his eyes. He stood up and sniffed the air. Then he sighed.

"Look man, your friends are coming so I better get outta here before they decide to rip me apart, but there is one thing I want you to know." He looked back up at the wolf, meeting its green-brown eyes.

"I just want you to remember, little brother that I don't give up that easily. I swore when I was first changed that I wouldn't ever loose a loved one again. If you think I will let you get away, then you are seriously mistaken. The moment you drop this wolf crap, I will be there to make you safe. Till then, I will try to keep Lilith off your tail. But you better leave this place Sam. Or I will make you leave." The last sentence was said with a growl.

Walking back to the circle, Dean picked up Sam's forgotten knife and shoved it into the bark of the tree. Then, he turned and disappeared.

----------

The Cullen's crashed through the trees surrounding the clearing, halting in the middle. Dean's scent was strong against the dirt and leaf mould that made up that section of forest. Twisted against the scent, was Sam's wolf stench, overpowering even Dean's smell. But unlike Dean's smell, there was no trail out of the clearing. The Cullen's spread out, Edward and Bella looking towards the north, following Dean's trail, Carlisle and Esme to the south, Alice and Jasper heading east, all looking for the missing wolf. Rosalie stood with Emmett in the clearing. They had been ordered to the west, but stubborn disobedience had kept them from leaving. Sighing, Rosalie sat down gracefully on a recently fallen log. Emmett followed her to lean against a tree. The two looked at each other for a few moments, not saying a thing, mirroring each others lustful looks. Then Emmett growled.

"Damn stupid mutt, taking up our time." He muttered.

From somewhere above him, there was a low growl. Both vampires' heads shot up to look at the overhanging branches. Balanced in the foliage, was a shaggy wolf. With another theatrical sigh, Rosalie pulled out her phone and pressed a few buttons, putting the device to her ear.

"Found him." She muttered into the phone. "Back at the clearing."

She ended the call, putting the phone back in the back pocket of her jeans. There was the sound of crashing feet behind them. The two vampires (And the wolf currently stuck up a tree) turned and watched as a large pack of wolves bounded into the clearing, a little girl clinging the largest wolf's back. With a graceful leap, Renesmee jumped off the wolf, landing in Rosalie's arms. She reached out and placed her little hand on Rosalie's cheek. Rosalie gave the girl a little smile.

"Yes, we found him." She answered the unspoken question.

"Where is he Rose?" a voice asked behind her.

Rosalie turned to face her step father, as Carlisle entered the clearing, Esme close behind. Balancing Nessie in one arm, she pointed up towards the overhanging branches. There was silence for a moment, as everyone turned to regard the wolf. Appearing behind Carlisle, Edward was the first to speak.

"Sam, can you phase without falling?" he asked, his voice directed upwards.

The wolf gave him a pointed look. Edward rolled his eyes at the reply only he could hear.

"Well then, do you mind if we come up there and help you down?" Another pointed look.

Edward snickered. The wolf moved one paw forward, testing his weight on the branch. Another paw followed as Sam slowly made his way towards the tree trunk. There was a loud snap as the branch gave in under Sam's weight. Everyone winced as the wolf hit the ground, followed closely by the broken branch. Alice rushed forward, throwing the blanket over the fallen wolf..... which was no longer a wolf. Following his adopted daughter, Carlisle bent down and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder as the man pulled the blanket closer, trying to hide his battered and bruised body. Without a word, Edward followed; gripping hold of Sam's other shoulder as the hunter stumbled to his feet. The group watched as he pulled out of their grip and stumbled to the tree, pulling at the knife embedded in the trunk. Once he had successfully retrieved the knife, the largest wolf turned and ran out of the clearing. A few moments later, Jacob appeared, pulling his share shorts on. Quickly, he and Edward walked towards their injured friend, catching Sam as his legs gave way. Supporting the weight evenly, they attempted to steer the injured man out of the clearing.

----------

After, what felt like hours (Sam refused to be carried), the group arrived back at the Cullen's home. Without a word, Bella left Edwards side, disappearing around the back of the house. The group waited silently, no one willing to look at the injured man in their midst. An engine roared to life from behind the house. Edwards silver Volvo coasted into view, stopping close to Edward, Sam and Jacob. Without a word spoken, Edward took all of Sam's weight and pushed him towards the back of the car, opening the door and dumping the hunter inside, careful of the knife Sam still held. Then he turned and opened the drivers door for Bella, who slipped out and handed him the keys. Nodding to Jacob to get in, he climbed into the front seat. Jacob dived into the passenger seat, as the tires spun, sending large chunks of gravel into the air. The car shot forward clinging to the road as the house disappeared from view.

Jacob turned in his seat to look back at Sam, who looked asleep. He sighed and turned back, a faint brown streak outside, catching his attention. Keeping pace with the car, the wolves were running in formation. Jacob rolled his eyes and turned back to the front. Without taking his eyes off the road, Edward pulled a small silver device out of his pocket. He handed it to Jacob.

"Call Emily." He said.

Jacob took the tiny phone in his large hands and dialled. He pressed the phone to his ear as he turned once again to check on Sam. The phone rang twice before a voice answered.

"Hello?" it said.

"Emily, its Jake." Jacob said.

"Jake? What's going on?" There was a pause "Sam?" Emily asked.

Jacob smiled; glad to be the one who would break the news to her.

"We found him. He's injured but he will be ok. We are bringing him home."

There was a pause at the other end before Emily sighed.

"Thank god." She whispered. Jacob realised that she wasn't talking to him. He waited.

A hand gripped his shoulder. Jacob jumped in his seat and spun around. Sam was sitting up. Without saying anything, he pulled the phone out of Jacob's grip and put it to his ear.

"Emily?" he asked.

Jacob couldn't hear Emily's reply but he noted Sam's face visibly soften as he listened to her voice. He gave a small smile before talking again.

"Yeah, I missed you too." He whispered.

His face went hard again.

"Em, there is something you need to do for me." He waited for a few seconds before continuing. "I need you to go to my desk. In the draw is a small box. There should be a key in it. Can you make sure it's there?" He asked.

There was a pause. He smiled. Then he shuddered, almost loosing his grip on the phone, his face suddenly pale.

"Thank you." He said in a small, pain filled voice.

Jacob winced at the sound of bone scrapping together, suddenly guessing what was going on. Sam's rib cage was slowly pulling itself back together, a process which was as painful as it was slow. Sam ignored his sympathetic looks.

"I'm ok." He said into the phone. "I'll see you soon."

He winced as another rib was pulled back into place.

"Love you." he said.

Sam groaned, ending the call. Without a word, he dropped back onto the seat, the phone slipping to the ground. Jacob turned back to stare out the window, as the car slowly came to a halt. He looked around. The car had come to rest in a deserted part of the forest. Confused, Jacob turned to look at Edward. Edward looked at the trees, avoiding Jacobs eyes.

"Boundary." He said. "Can't go any further without permission."

Jacob groaned. _'Of all the times to uphold the treaty'_ He thought. Edward gave a little laugh. '_Go' _Jacob barked in his mind. The wheels of the Volvo spun again as the car took off down the road again, Edward still giggling at Jacob.

The car sped through the forests, only slowing down as it pulled into the driveway to the small house Sam and Emily shared with one, Levi Uley. Jacob suddenly found himself wondering, if Levi wasn't really Sam's father, then who was he. Beside him, Edward shrugged. Sighing as the car slowed to a stop, Jacob looked up at the house and the two people waiting for them.

-----------

Well, I'm really sorry to say this will be my last chapter for a while. Hopefully, once I return from my holiday, I will have at least two chapters ready to post (That's what I am aiming for anyway). However, until then, you will just have to make do with this chapter. Any questions? Feel free to message me and I will try to answer them as best as I can in the little time I have left till I leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Good News. I'm Not Dead!!! And I come, bearing a new chapter. The bad news is, Its going to be a short one. If you would care to let me explain why.

As I mentioned numerous times, after the last chapter, I was going on holiday, and the truth is, I went to New Zealand. While there I planned to work on this. However, my muse decided she didn't want to go along with this, and went on a Lord of the Rings binge. So, the only piece of writing I did that even comes close to this, was a Lord of the Rings/Supernatural crossover which I will probably never finish. (Which may be a good thing, since it was getting weird anyway.) So, since getting home, I have been flat out, trying to get this next chapter finished and posted. Hopefully, the next one won't take so long. Anyway, enjoy.

Also Warning. No Beta. I wanted to get this up as quickly as possible.

----------

Levi watched the rain splatter across the kitchen window, waiting for the moment, when Sam would once again arrive home. He sighed as Emily walked into the kitchen. The poor girl was at a loose end, and had been for weeks since Sam's disappearance. Levi's dark eyes followed Emily as she did a lap of the kitchen, the key Sam had asked her to collect clenched in her fist. She finished her lap, walking back into the living room. He sighed again. The poor girl. She had no clue about the horrors of Sam's childhood. No clue why Sam had disappeared. But Levi knew. He had waited for this day from the moment he set eyes on Sam nearly five years ago, when the young man had come calling, looking for anyone who would still show him kindness. Levi shook himself from his trance as the sound of a car reached his ears. He glanced out the window as the silver Volvo rolled into view. He gave another soft sigh and stepped away from the window.

"Well, here goes nothing" He said.

----------

Edward and Jacob made their way from the Volvo to the front door, the semi-contuse dead weight of Sam between them, the misty rain soaking them from head to foot. As they climbed onto the porch, the front door swung open. A figure darted out the door and into the rain, startling both Edward and Jacob, as it wrapped its arms around Sam. Sam gave a small laugh, accepting the hug.

"Emily" he whispered, smiling.

The figure released its grip, revealing itself as Sam's fiancée. Gently, she placed a hand on Sam's face.

"Sam?" She replied, a stray tear rolling down her good cheek.

The two stared at one another for a long moment, before Emily's half face crumpled.

"I thought you died!" She sobbed, pushing against Sam's bare chest. "You disappeared!"

Edward watched as Sam winched, his own resolve failing him.

"I'm sorry." he replied, pulling a crying Emily back into his arms. "I'm so sorry."

Jacob watched the scene in shock. Even though the misty rain, he could make out the tears rolling down Sam's face, as he sobbed into Emily's dark hair. Jacob blinked in confusion. If his time in Sam's pack had taught him anything, it was that you never show weakness. It was odd seeing the once fearless alpha wolf break down. Sighing, He turned away from the scene, intent on making himself comfortable inside. A dark figure appeared in front of him making Jacob step back in surprise. Levi Uley stepped out of the house, his eyes meeting Sam's. There was a moment of silence as the two men stared at each other. The Levi cleared his throat.

"Dean?" he asked.

Sam detangled himself from Emily's grip and nodded, fighting to keep control of his emotions. There was another long pause, before Levi reached towards Sam, pulling the younger man into his arms. Sam accepted the hug, breaking into uneven sobs.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, just loud enough for both Jacob and Edward to hear. "I'm sorry I brought this down on us. I'm so sorry Uncle Levi."

----------

To say that Dean was upset, would have been an understatement, Bobby concluded. He watched as the young vampire paced in an angry circle, snapping comments at Ellen as she spoke. Ellen had decided that the events of the evening had been a mistake and was voicing it loudly. Sighing, Bobby scanned the coven.

Ellen was sitting on a large stone, ignoring Dean's pacing as he grew increasingly hostile.

Jo was hiding in the shadows. She, for one, didn't like Dean's bad temper and was trying to stay out of the way.

Bobby himself, was leaning against a tree, watching the scene before him with little fear. He had encountered Dean in his darker moods, and knew how to handle them. In the earlier months of both Dean's and his own transformation into vampires, Bobby had noted an increase in aggression in his young friend. But deep in his heart, Bobby found that he couldn't really blame Dean. The Hunter had been dealt a bad hand in the game of life, been forced to witness the death of both parents, and a beloved brother, been given only a year to live, before finally being transformed into the very creature he had spent his life hunting.

Bobby sighed, shaking the water out of his hair. The scene in front of him becoming violent, as Dean, hissing in anger, picked up a log and threw it at Ellen. Ellen, seeing the threat, was quick to get out of the way, the log smashing into the stone she had just vacated. From the shadows, Jo whimpered in fear. Bobby sighed again as Dean turned to where Ellen stood, ready to lunge at her. With incredible speed, Bobby lunged at the younger vampire, rapping his arms around Deans torso and pulling him off balance. Dean struggled against Bobby's grip, attempting to fight his way free.

It was widely acknowledged that Dean was the strongest vampire in the coven. Even the nomadic vampires the coven had met on their way to Washington, had acknowledged that and refused to fight him. But Bobby didn't dare let go, and soon Dean was forced to calm down.

After a few minutes, Bobby released Dean, dropping the surprised vampire to the ground. The coven members held their breath, waiting for Dean to attack. He didn't. Instead, Dean wrapped his arms around his legs, forcing himself into a ball on the ground. After exchanging glances with Ellen, who had returned to her place on the rock, and Jo, who had emerged from the shadows, Bobby knelt down beside their fallen leader.

"Dean?" he asked softly.

"I can't do it Bobby." Dean whispered, so softly that Bobby struggled to hear him. "Not again. I can't watch him die."

----------

Well, I did warn that it would be a small chapter. Sorry if I disappointed anyone. But don't worry. Hopefully, in the next chapter, I will be able to explain the strange series of events which led to Levi being Sam's uncle.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in…How long has it been? Oh well, never mind. Anyway, I do have a good excuse. You see, the day after I last posted, my cousin who is a champion horse rider, was thrown head first from her horse and the doctors thought she might have broken her neck. Thankfully she didn't, but still, it was scary and ever since, I found that I just couldn't write, despite how much I tried. I hope you all understand.

P.S. No Beta. Really wanted to post so I didn't bother. If this does bother you, feel free to contact me.

----------

Twigs snapped under large paws, as the wolves traveled across the forest floor, heading from the relative safety of the vampires house, to the 'house of secrets' as Seth had playfully called Sam's home. That was the last joke any of the wolves had made.

*I mean, How could he do this to us?*

The voice cut through the groups link. Jarred rolled his eyes as next to him, Paul gave a loud groan. Leah ignored them, continuing with her mental rant.

*Why didn't he tell us? We deserved to know.*

More groans escaped into the link as all the wolves recognised the unsaid question.

_* I deserved to know*_

Leah continued her mental rant.

*Didn't he trust us? Did he think we would see him different because his brother is a leech?"

Jarred shook his head at Leah's stupidly self centred thoughts. Unfortunately, she caught him. She turned around, her paws skidding on the damp ground.

*What?*

She asked, growling at him as he skidded to a stop. The pack, aware of the confrontation, halted, many of the members circling around to see both wolves.

Jarred glared at Leah.

*You are lying.* He stated.

Leah's growl rose in pitch as she sank down into attack position, but Jarred stood his ground.

*Admit it Leah. If you had known, you probably wouldn't have trusted him. None of us would have.*

Leah stared at him for a moment, the growl echoing through the forest. Then, she looked away. Slowly, she stood up and turned to the rest of the group.

*What are you all looking at?* She snarled. *I am still Beta of this pack, and in Jacobs absence, I am in charge. So move it!*

Some of the smaller wolves looked away, as Paul stepped closer.

*For how much longer?* He asked.

If wolves could smile, Paul would have been grinning.

As Beta of Sam's pack, Paul had always resented Leah taking his spot when Jacob took over as Alpha.

Leah stared.

*WHAT?* She screamed, causing that wolves to wince.

Paul stretched lazily.

*Well, with Sam back, we now have two Alphas. Meaning, either we form two separate packs or…* He paused for dramatic effect. *One of them backs down and becomes the next Beta. Your time is up Leah.*

There was a moment of shocked silence before Leah screamed and lunged at Paul. But Paul was huge, even by wolf standards, and Leah was quickly thrown.

She lay dazed for a few moments before rising to her paws, her defeat only increasing her anger. With a low growl, she turned and continued through the forest, curses flying through the link.

Jarred turned to Paul.

*Thanks mate*

Paul shrugged as best he could.

*Don't worry about it* he replied.

Jarred stretched.

*I'm going to change.* He decided. *There are something I need to consider…Without Queen Bee getting involved.*

Paul nodded and turned away, leaving Jarred alone in the woods.

Jarred sighed and phased. He stretched and pulled on his spare shorts, enjoying the silence for the first time in a long while. Finding a large stone, he sat down, letting his mind wonder.

He and Sam had been friends for five years. Five long years of secrets. Jarred couldn't help but wonder how Sam had managed it. Jarred sighed, the burning feeling of betrayal settling in his chest. How could Sam have lied to his own friends? How could he have hidden such a dangerous secret from them?

A more rational part of Jarred's brain tried to point out Sam's own reasons, To protect the pack, but was drowned out by the irritation.

Jarred growled to himself. As soon as Sam was well again, Jarred intended to uncover every one of his little 'secrets', even if he had to break every bone in Sam's body to do it.

He jumped off the stone, ready to confront Sam for the truth.

He stopped, his brain finally registering something.

When had the forest grown so quiet?

Jarred's head slowly turned towards the sky.

A strange black cloud was floating through the trees.

Jarred watched as it slowly moved towards him. Getting closer and closer.

Against the wind!

Jarred's eyes widened, his anger turning to fear.

He turned to run, the cloud now right in front of his eyes. His legs locked beneath him.

Suddenly, all he could see was black.

----------

"What I am about to tell you is one of the biggest secrets you will ever hear. To know it could mean your deaths." Levi Uley began, as Emily entered the kitchen, returning from checking on her lover.

He paused, considering his audience. A Vampire, a Werewolf (Shapeshifter, if he wanted to be totally correct) and a girl currently engaged to a Hunter. He shook his head.

"Demons are real." He continued, his comment met with silence. Beside him, Emily sat down. Levi reached for the girls hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You lot already know that Sam is a hunter, so I don't really need to go into that. But what you should know is how Sam came to be." He paused. "It all started with the birth of my little sister, Mary."

Levi watched as Jacob gave him a look of interest before continuing.

"You see, many years ago, around the time your lot arrived…" at this, he nodded towards Edward before continuing. "Our pack was the strongest I have ever seen. The pack numbered almost fifty. My own father was Beta of the pack."

Levi paused again. "Under your grandfather in fact." he said to Jacob before turning back to the rest of the group. "Unfortunately, a pack that large attracts attention. And that's where she came in."

"Who?" Emily asked.

Levi smiled. "Sam's grandmother. Deanna Thomas. The very first Hunter I ever met" He's smile faded. "I was three at the time. My mother had died two years earlier in a car accident. It was just myself and my father, Levi Uley senior."

He sighed. "Anyway, my father, as Beta of the pack, was given the job of confronting the Hunter. I wasn't there, so I don't really know how it happened but two days later, she was here, in my house. My father had made some sort of agreement with her. She left us alone and did her hunt, and he helped her in anyway he could. I was just a kid so I had no idea what was going on, and within a month, she was gone again. I didn't think much of it, until a year later, when she came back. But this time, she had something for my father."

Levi sighed again. "My little sister, Mary Uley, was two months old when I first met her, but already I loved her."

He shook his head, leaving the memories behind.

"Anyway, Deanna wanted Mary to grow up in a normal family. She and my father tried to make things work but, in the end well, we all know how these things go."

Levi looked around the silent room, thinking deeply.

"Deanna left to continue her Hunts. Sometimes, she would take Mary with her. Other times, Mary would live here, with my father and me. Then, about a year later, Deanna met and began working with another Hunter named Samuel Campbell. I was still to young to understand it all but soon, she married him. Deanna finally had the family she wanted for Mary, so in her mind, my father and I became irrelevant. She stopped Mary from visiting, didn't give her any of the letters I send her. She even changed Mary's name to Campbell."

Levi shook his head, smiling slightly.

"However, she underestimated my father. Dad fought hard to be allowed to see his daughter, and soon Deanna backed down. Although Mary's new name stood, we were now able to see her whenever we wanted."

There was a long pause as Levi met the stares of the two young men and one young lady currently seated in his kitchen.

"However, good things never last long. When I turned 14, the pack disbanded. All members stopped phasing, my father among them. Two years later, he was dead from heart failure. Deanna took that as a reason to stop Mary visiting me. For a whole year, I knew nothing about my little sister. Then one day, I received a letter from Sam Campbell. Deanna was dead. I never asked how she died nor, do I think Sam would have told me if I asked. And I didn't care. Mary came to visit me that month, and over the next few years, we became really close." Levi gave a small laugh. "I even became friends with Sam Campbell, the man my sister called Father. Mary,then only 13, started Hunting that year, with Sam watching over her. I don't think I could ever thank him enough for taking care of her when I couldn't. However, when Mary was 19, Sam died. I begged her to come home, but she refused. You see, somewhere in that time, she met and fell for a young mechanic named John Winchester. She gave up Hunting when they got married, and soon, she gave birth to her first son, my nephew Dean. Four years later, my second nephew Sam was born. But tragedy follows my family. When Sam was only six months old, Mary was killed in what John told me was a house fire. Then, he took the boys and disappeared. I saw them every little while for years, until five years ago, when Sam arrived on my doorstep, exhausted, injured, and looking to me for help."

Levi turned his head, looking out the window.

"And looking back, I don't think I gave him the help he needed."

----------

Sam lay in the comfortable warmth of the bed, staring at the ceiling. He knew that, in the very next room, his uncle was finally admitting Sam's history. Sam closed his eyes with a sigh, as the door was pushed open an inch. He could smell her in an instant, as Emily peeked into the room, looking at what she thought to be his sleeping form. The door slid closed again, the lock making a faint click. Sam kept his eyes closed, listing to her footsteps as she made her way back to the living room. The he opened them again, a sour taste in his mouth. He wished Dean had never tracked him down. He wished that Lilith had been destroyed. He wished that Jake had never stabbed him in the back and Old Yellow Eyes had never given him the 'gift' of telekinesis and his own genes hadn't given him the gift of the wolf. Above all, Sam wished for a normal life.

Sighing again, Sam turned his gaze from the ceiling and looked across at the bed side table. Laying next to the knife he had rescued from the fight, was the key Emily had retrieved for him. With shaking hands Sam reached over and picked it up. Slowly he sat up, the key help in his large fist. Ignoring the slight protests from his worn out body, Sam slid off the bed and on to the floor. He paused, waiting to see if any of the house occupants had heard him. Then, slowly, he reached under the bed, pulling the worn box out. Slotting the key in the lock, Sam slowly opened the box and pulled out something small and silver. It was the keys to a car. Laying it down on the carpet, it was soon joined by a leather journal and a small book. Sam reached into the box for the last two items. The first was an old photograph, worn from time.

It showed three men, leaning against the hood of a black car. Sam looked at the picture and smiled at the image, remembering a happier time. A time when his father was alive, and his brother wasn't a monster. Dropping that photo to the ground, he drew his attention to the second photo. Unlike the first photo, this one didn't remind Sam of a happier time, but rather, of his own fear as his brother destroyed everything he cared for. Sam dropped it. The photo landing face up, the red on white already burnt into Sam's mind. The photo from Jo's apartment.

Sam closed his eyes and lent back against the bed. From the kitchen, he could hear the quiet murmur of his uncles voice.

Sighing, Sam collected the five objects and stood up. After so many years hiding, it was finally time to face the truth.

----------

Well, That's it for now. Next chapter will be Sam telling us the history from his point of view. Anyway, hope you all liked this. I think I made Mary's history clear. As you can all probably guess, it was all from the depths of my warped mind, and most of it is not really in the show. And, as for the wolf conversation well, I never really liked the character of Leah. She was always so self-centered. I hope no one was disappointed or upset.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone. After another lengthy pause, I am back. I have just started University so I have been struggling to write this as well as keep up with my homework. Sadly, I can't really see this improving anytime soon.

Also, A BIG thankyou to everyone who has reviewed this story. You have all been so kind. Every one of you has made me smile.

Warning: This was written in a rush over two days, so it may not be very good. However, I feel that it doesn't really matter as you can easily watch the first two seasons of Supernatural and get the same story. Enjoy.

-----------

"And looking back, I don't think I gave him the help he needed"

Sam winced from his place at the door frame. He knew his life was a twisted mess, but he had hoped that no one, especially his beloved Uncle, would blame themselves for his screw ups.

Sam watched as the Leech (Vampire, he corrected himself quickly)caught his thoughts and shot him a glance. In one clear motion, Edward elbowed Jacob next to him and nodded at Sam. Jacobs head shot around, scanning the former Alpha.

Walking gingerly towards the table, Sam ignored the looks of surprise from his Uncle and Emily and deposited his items on the kitchen table with a loud thud. Pulling out a chair, he sat down next to Emily, who wrapped her arms about his shoulder.

Sam sighed. "Well, you've heard my familys story. Now, I guess you should hear mine."

Sam watched as all eyes were fixed on him, suddenly wishing that his brother was here to support him. But that was impossible. For all he knew, Dean and the rest of his hunter coven had been tracked down and ripped apart by Jacobs pack.

Pushing those images from his mind, Sam lent back in his chair.

"As you know, My mother was killed when I was six months old in what you were told was a house fire. But it wasn't. The night my mother died, a powerful demon came calling, looking for me. This demon, who we called 'Yellow Eyes' was creating an army to destroy the world and he wanted a human, an Antichrist, to help him. I was just one of the unlucky children chosen."

Sam was silent for a moment, trying to find the courage to continue.

"I don't know how many children he picked for that purpose, but I know they are all dead now."

Sam was silent once again before sighing.

"My mother made the mistake of walking into my room while he was there....He gutted her before throwing her onto the ceiling. Then he disappeared. My father, hearing her screams, ran into my room and found her like that."

Sam gave a small, bitter laugh.

"The Demon had booby trapped her body. It caught fire, setting the room alight. My father grabbed me and my brother and got us out of the house. However, it was too late for my mother."

Sam started to drum his fingers on the table, sending a hollow sound through the room.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap._

"Mums death almost destroyed my father. I don't know how he fell into hunting, but by the time I was one, we were living in hotels all over the country. By the time I could walk, I was being taught to run. By the time I could hold a gun, I was being taught to shoot. My brother and I were raised as soldiers in a war my father waged against the demon race. Dean Loved it. But I hated it."

Bringing his fist down on the table, Sam rose to his feet and paced the length of the room. Six strides one way, six strides back.

The group watched him for a minute. Slowly, Edward scanned the items on the table. A set of silver keys, two books and some photos. Reaching out, he picked up the larger book and scanned the title.

"A Demon Hunters Guide to Survival" he read.

Sam stopped his pacing and sat back down.

"My dads." He commented dryly.

Edward nodded and flipped through the book. Sam groaned and through his head back as a silence fell over the table. Then he lifted it again and looked at Jacob.

"Do you mind getting rid of them? I don't really want to go over everything again."

Jacob gave Sam a confused look. Then he froze before giving the air a sniff.

"Oh." He said.

Sam nodded as Jacob stood up and walked towards the door. There was a sharp knock. Jacob ripped the door open, already knowing who was there.

"Go away Leah." He growled.

The occupants of the room watched as Leah took a surprised step back, her shock as clear on her face, as her and anger had been only seconds earlier.

In one stride, Jacob was outside, amoungst his pack.

"All of you. Go home."

"But..." Seth stuttered "Whats going on? Sam?"

Sam looked up to meet the younger wolfs gaze. Jacob watched for a moment before turning to Seth.

"I will explain everything later, When I know whats going on. Until then, you are all to go home." Jacob said, his voice like ice.

Leah growled. "So what? We wait around while he sweet talks you into siding with his leech brother?" She spat. She froze, realising she had said that outloud.

Sam visibly paled, his reaction matched by all the wolves in the clearing as the pack stared in horror. They may have been angry that Sam had kept his brother a secret, but Sam had led them safely through a war. None of them believed that he would work only for his own gain. Jacob growled, a deep, dangerous sound.

"Paul. Get her out of here, before I do something I regret."

Paul rushed forward, grabbing her arm and dragging the wolf towards Embry. One by one, the pack turned and walked across the front lawn, disappearing into the woods. Soon, only Seth stood. He gave the group a small smile.

"Get better soon Sam." He called.

He turned and ran after the pack. Jacob shut the door and turned back to his seat. With a sigh, Emily let her arms slip from Sam's neck and stood up.

"I'll go and get something to eat." She said. The rest of the group nodded, except Edward, who was reading the book and smiling. Sam stared at him.

"Will we be receiving a visit from your family anytime soon?" He asked.

Edward put the book down.

"No. They know to wait for my return. Besides, Emmett isn't really house trained."

Sam nodded as Emily returned to her seat, a plate of cookies on the table.

"So anyway, my dad was so desperate to destroy the demon that killed mum, that nothing else mattered anymore. We were hunters first, and human beings second. Dean loved it. He loved to hunt and fight. I hated it."

Sam clentched his fist.

"Dad and I fought. A lot. When I was 18, I completed school and was offered a place to study Law at Stanford University. Got a full ride. Dad was furious. He refused to let me go. The fighting grew worse and worse. Then, one night he just lost it. Told me to go and never come back. I was too stubborn to try and change his mind, so I packed up and left. For three years, I heard nothing from my family. But then, one night Dean showed up with some news. Dad was missing. I was living with my old girlfriend Jess at the time but I thought nothing of leaving her alone to help Dean. It was the biggest mistake I have ever made, and it cost Jess her life."

Emily shot a glance at Sam but reached over and took his hand in hers.

"After completing a hunt with Dean, I returned to Stanford. But the Demon got there first. I found Jess dead, killed just like my mum. I took to the road with Dean again, and for a while it was great. But then, liked normal, it all changed. For months, I had been plagued by dreams of deaths. At first we thought they were images created by the trauma of seeing Jess killed, even though I had been having the dreams before she died. But then I had one involving our old house. The one mum died in. I talked Dean into letting me investigate it, only to discover a Poltergeist..."

Sam cut off, looking thoughtfully at the book Edward had been reading.

"Page 28" He said at last.

Edward snatched up the 'Hunters Guide' and opened it, his eyes scanning the page for the information required. Then he gave a snort of laughter. Sam grinned.

"Anyway, A Poltergeist had invaded the house and was trying to kill off the owner. We attempted to stop it but soon discovered that something else was in the house. You see, Ghosts are most commonly created through violent deaths, and I don't think anyone had a worse death then my mother."

Sam gave another small, bitter laugh.

"She saved us. The Poltergeist, unhappy with our meddling, was about to kill me when she turned up. She destroyed it, destroying herself in the process. Dean was freaked out, partly that mum was still protecting us from beyond the grave, but mostly because I predicted it. We started testing these dreams and discovered that I could predict the future. But not the good, people winning the races sort of future. The people getting killed in horrible ways kind. We tried to ignore it until we met Max. Max was a kid whose Father and Uncle had both died in my dreams. That's where we discovered the connections. You see, Max's mother had died, just like ours, when he was six months old. And Max had the power to move objects with his mind. It turned out that Max had been using these powers to murder his family. We caught him as he tried to kill his step-mother. Realising he was caught, he killed himself."

Sam shook his head, clearing his mind of the images.

"Shortly after that, we were reunited with our father. He was looking for a legendary gun called the Colt, which was said to be able to kill anything, even a powerful demon. Dad had discovered it, in the possession of a coven of vampires. We attacked the vampires and retrieved the Colt, killing the head vampire in the process. However, we failed to kill his mate. And she wanted revenge."

"We didn't pay too much attention to her threats, more concerned with killing the demon, who we learned was called Azazel. We had tracked him down, but he got the better of us. Both Dean and Dad were badly injured, Dean fatally. Dad couldn't deal with it. He made a deal, giving up his soul and the Colt to save Dean, not knowing that he was giving Azazel the key to his plan."

"Dad was dead and Azazel had the Colt which we discovered, was the key to opening the gates of Hell and unleashing his Army. Now, all he needed was his Antichrist. Dean and I hit the road again, Only this time, we found a group of people willing to help us. First there was Bobby, a hunter and old friend of our dads. Then there was Ellen and her daughter Jo. Ellen ran a bar for Hunters and always knew what was going on. Jo wanted to be a hunter, even though she didn't have the training. She was stubborn as hell about it. And finally, there was Ash. Ash was a bikie wannabe but I don't know anyone who knew more about computers then him. Anyway, soon we started discovering others like me. And they were all dying. Some were being killed by an insane hunter named Gordon, some were killing themselves, and some were simply vanishing. Then it was my turn. I don't really remember much of the incident. One minute, I was in a cafe, getting food for myself and my brother, the next I was lying on the floor of an abandoned house."

Sam gave a deep sigh.

"You see, Azazel only needed one Antichrist. And by the time I entered his twisted competition, there were five possible choices. Myself and four others were forced into a fight to the death. I already knew two of the others. A guy called Andy and a girl called Eva. Andy could control people, planting suggestions to make them do what he wanted and Eva was like me. She could see the future. The other two making up our group was a soldier called Jake and a woman called Lily. Lily was the first to die. We found her hanging from a windmill. Andy was next. I talked him and Eva into sealing themselves in a protective circle while Jake and I looked for a way out. However, Eva, who had grown both powerful and power hungry, killed him. She then tried to kill me. However Jake stepped in at the last moment and broke her neck. So then, it was just down to the two of us. Jake attacked me, his gift of super strength gave him a huge advantage. However, with my training as a Hunter, I managed to beat him. But I couldn't kill him. He hadn't, in my mind, done anything wrong. I turned away, wanting to let him live. I can't say that it was a mistake to let him live, since he wasn't a demon or any of the other things I hunted, but he is the one I blame, everyday, for everything that has happened since."

"You see, at the same time that this was all going on, Dean had dragged Bobby into helping find me. And he did. I remember turning away from Jake, happy to see Dean, thinking that the nightmare was over. Then I remember feeling a hot pain in my back. Jake had jumped up while I was destructed and stabbed me with a knife. I remember Jake letting go of the knife and turning away, running before Bobby caught him. I remember falling into Deans arms. I remember him yelling at me, trying to keep me awake, keep me alive. And then nothing. I died."

Sam gave another, heart felt sigh.

"I was dead for three days, before Dean proved just how much of an idiot he is. He sold his soul to a crossroad demon...Page 53"

Edward nodded and continued looking through the book.

"The demon brought me back to life but it return, she gained ownership of Deans soul. He was given a year to live. Bobby was furious at Dean but we didn't have time to try and sort it out. The world was ending. And the Hunters were the first hit. Ellen's bar was attacked. Ash was killed, along with a lot of our allies. However, before he died, he managed to discover Azazels plan. Ellen survived and managed to get the information to us. You see, Azazel gave Jake the Colt and showed him where to go to open the Gates of Hell. Using Ash's infomation, we managed to track Jake to a graveyard. However, we were too late to stop him opening it. As demons escaped into the world, I confronted Jake, killing him. But Azazel had noticed us and attacked Dean. It turned that Azazel had predicted that Dean would do something to bring me back. He had counted on it. He wanted me to lead his demons to take over the world and he wanted to make sure that Dean wasn't there to stop me. Azazel had us pinned. Bobby and Ellan were trying to close the gate. We were screwed. But then something happened. Our father, who had been sent to hell to save Deans life, managed to climb out. He distracted Azazel long enough for Dean to get the Colt and kill him. The Gate closed. It was over. The one thing keeping Dad fighting was gone. Before our eyes, he disappeared, to go where all souls go."

"Azazel was defeated and the world was saved. But there was still one thing we needed to do. We needed to save my idiot brother from Hell."

------------

And cutting it there. Sorry for the cliffy, but there is no way I can post this plus the rest of Sam's story (Which I promise, will get original soon. But I really needed to recap this story cos, in my mind, Sam doesn't skip over the things we already know, and I would never forgive myself (And I don't think he would forgive me) if I did.)

Oh and one other thing. 'The Demon Hunters Guide to Survival' is a real thing. It was a Birthday present I wrote about a year ago for a good friend. Its worth a few laughs, so if anyone wants a copy, please E-mail me and I will see what I can do.

P.S. Quick Competition. In the next chapter I will reveal which of our beloved cast of Vampires turned Dean. So anyone interested in having a guess should do so as soon as possible. There will be an invisible cookie as a prize.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, just goes to show that Cliffhangers work for everyone. After finishing chapter 7, I realised that I really needed to write the rest of Sam's history, or risk my own sanity. Lucky for me, I happened to have the next day off from Uni so I was able to write as much as I wanted. So, without any more interruptions, the rest of Sam's story, including an answer to the most common question I've been asked. Who turned Dean? (I was a little suprised that everyone suggested vampires from the Twilight universe and not the Supernatural universe. After all, there were vampires in the Supernatural universe with both the skills and the motives to do something like this. Just look at Gordon.)

A poll is now open on my homepage about the possible endings of this story. Please check it out and vote fo your favorite idea. I may not choose the favorite idea but I would still like to know what everyone wants.

Oh, and for those of you who want to know, Dean makes an appearance in this chapter, and not just in Sam's story.

----------

"Azazel was defeated and the world was saved. But there was still one thing we needed to do. We needed to save my idiot brother from Hell."

Sam gave a small, forced grin.

"Dean didn't really care about being saved. He thought if we managed to break the deal, I would die again. Dean may have been a great hunter but when it came to me, he was an over protective son of a bitch."

"Anyway, Bobby suggested that we continue Hunting. I thought he met for us to look for a way to stop the deal, to track down the demon holding the contract, who we learned was called Lilith, but now I realised, he just wanted me to have a few good memories of my brother while he was still around. Bobby thought it was hopeless."

"That year went by so fast. We lost the Colt to a hired thief who happened to be called Bela..."

He glanced again at Edward.

"Wrong spelling" He commented, ignoring Jacobs snort of laughter

"That year I got a taste of what life without Dean would be like when a Trickster God made me live his death over and over again. It almost drove me insane. And then we discovered that Lillith planned to replace Azazel as head demon and erase everything from his reign, especially his human Antichrist. Me."

"Dean, ever the big brother, ignored his own problems in order to protect me."

"Anyway, we soon learned that a demon called Ruby, who we thought had sided with us against Lilith, had gained position of a knife which, like the Colt, could kill any demons.

We only had days until Deans contract was up when we ran into Bela again. We were investigating a report on Zombies when we crossed paths with her. It turned out that she had made a deal too. A Deal which was over. We tried to save her. We really did, but in the end, all we could do was watch as the Hell Hounds ripped her apart and dragged her soul to hell.

Then, with only 30 hours left, we found Lilith's location. After summoning Ruby, I managed to get the knife and we raced off to kill her, not knowing that Ruby had followed us. We found Lilith and her demon supported holding a town hostage. When we confronted her, she disappeared. Her demon supporters confronted us. And then Ruby turned up. But it wasn't Ruby. You see, Lilith had discovered that Ruby had followed us and attacked her, taking over her body. Lilith attacked us. She managed to grab me as the clock ticked down the final minute. I remember watching Dean, trying to remember everything about my big brother, fearful that I would never see him again. And then, as the new hour began, Lilith laughed and disappeared, her demon entourage following her. And then.... Nothing happened. No Hell Hounds came to take Deans soul."

Sam gave a small sigh.

"We stayed in that town all night, just me, Dean and Ruby's body, afraid that if we moved, the Hell Hounds would spring on Dean. Finally, early the next morning, I got a call from Bobby. He thought that, since I hadn't contacted him, I had been hurt. He was shocked to discover what had really happened.

As soon as we decided it was all clear, we drove straight back to Bobby's house. He called Ellen and Jo and they helped us summon a demon to find out why Dean hadn't been taken to hell. After questioning the bitch we summoned, we learnt that Lilith didn't want to send Dean to hell where, in the long run, only he would suffer. She wanted to use him to get at all the hunters. We had no clue what the Demon meant by that but Bobby was worried. Being like a father to us, he pretty much grounded us. For two whole months we stayed at his house, not leaving for anything. Then, finally, when we were both going stir crazy enough to plan a break out, Bobby found a job he thought we could handle. It turned out that a vampire had been causing trouble in the town of Black Hills, a few hours away. We packed up the car, excited that we were finally allowed to hunt. When we got to Black Hills, we instantly found evidence of a vampire. After some research, we discovered where the vampire was hiding in an old storage yard. So we booked a room in the local hotel and waited until nightfall. At about 9:30 that night, we left the hotel and drove up to the sheds. Since we knew there was only one vampire, Dean and I decided to split up, thinking that the job would finish faster.

I remember walking through the dark, jumping at every sound. Finally, I had made a circle of the yard and seen nothing so I sat down to wait for Dean, hoping that he had been more successful. After a few minutes, Dean turned up. He hadn't found anything either. We decided to do another sweep of the yard, sticking together this time. We were about half way around the yard when we heard the footsteps of someone following us. We stopped, waiting for something to happen. Then something hit me from behind. I remember hitting the ground hard as the vampire jumped over me. Then I remember Dean shouting as he was knocked over. I jumped to my feet. Dean was lying on the ground, the vampire on top of him. I remember running over to them, kicking the vampire off my brother. And then I realised who the vampire was. Her name was Kate and she was the mate of the vampire who we killed when we took the Colt. It was then that I remembered that she had sworn revenge against us, and only then did I realise that we should had taken her seriously. And Kate wasn't acting alone. You see, Lilith had discovered Kate's quest for revenge and had decided to use her to attack us. She took control of Kate, letting Kate bite Dean, but stopping her before she killed him.

Lilith believed that, if Dean became a vampire, he would turn on the hunting community. She wanted to create a situation where Dean would kill off his friends and family, leaving her without opposition."

Sam gave another sigh.

"So anyway, Lilith released Kate and disappeared. Kate didn't care about Lilith's plan and attacked me. I managed to kill her and ran to my brother. There was blood everywhere. I knew I should have treated the wound with holy water, but I panicked. I dragged Dean back to the car and drove back to Bobby's house, four hours away. I still remember the look on Bobby's face when I dragged Dean into the room. Both of us were covered in blood, Dean was already changing. I still remember Bobby pulling me aside, telling me that there was no hope. And then, finally, he told me what I never wanted to hear. He told me that I needed to kill my own brother. I argued, I fought and finally I ran. I needed to get away from everything and think. I left Bobby alone with a vampire.

I ended up in Lawrence, Kansas. My home town. Ruby was there waiting for me. You see, she had survived Lilith's attack and had been keeping an eye on us. She knew what was happening to Dean. She talked me into going back to Bobby's and doing what was right. So, with her encouragement, I left Kansas and returned to Bobby's home state of South Dakota. The moment I arrived at Bobby's house, I knew something was wrong. I ran into the house. It was a mess of broken glass, bullet shells and blood. And in the wall, written in my own brothers handwriting was the list."

Reaching for the table, Sam picked up one of the photos. He passed it to Jacob, who scanned it quickly before handing it over to Edward. Edward studied the photo. On a white wall, four names were written in blood.

Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Sam.

Slowly, Edward passed the photo along, letting Levi take it next as Emily glanced over his shoulder. Finally, the photo was handed back to Sam, who dropped it on the table.

"I thought Bobby was dead. For the last five years, I believed that he died because I failed to act. But now I know it is much worse."

Sam made a fist on the table, watching as his knuckles turned white.

"Dean was always protective of anyone he considered family. Bobby was like a father to us. Ellen, like a mother and Jo was very much an annoying little sister. I guess that Dean turned then to try and protect them. To keep his 'family' safe."

There was silence as the room considered this turn of events.

"So that's why he was after you."

The whole group turned to look at the speaker. Levi was leaning back against his chair, looking thoughtfully at his nephew.

"You are the missing member of his 'family'. He tracked you here to turn you."

Sam nodded.

"Yes. He did. But he can't now."

It was Emily's turn to speak.

"Why not?" She asked.

Sam reached over and took her hand.

"My Grandfathers gift. Because of my wolf abilities, vampire venom is toxic to me. If Dean was to bite me now, the venom would kill me."

Emily lent over, resting her head on Sam's shoulder. Gently, Sam kissed the top of her head.

Jacob thought for a moment.

"Has Dean ever been a wolf? Did he know about your heritage?"

Sam shook his head.

"No. Dean has never phased and even if he hadn't become a vampire, there is a possibility that he still wouldn't have gained the ability. It wasn't talked about in our family. Hell, I had no clue what was going on the first time I phased. I thought I was a werewolf or something. I tried to terminate myself. If Uncle Levi hadn't noticed my behaviour and revealed the truth, I might had succeeded."

Beside Sam, Levi winced.

The group fell back into silence. Finally, Emily asked the unspoken question.

"So, what happens now?"

Sam gave her a long, sad look.

"Dean said that Lilith has tracked me here. I have to leave before anyone gets hurt."

Emily looked horrified.

"NO! Sam, you can't leave."

Jacob jumped from his seat.

"Yeah, you can't just go and leave the pack. We need you here!"

Sam rose to his feet.

"Don't you understand. Lilith will kill all of you to get at me. I can't let that happen!"

Jacob growled.

"We can handle a demon Sam. The pack is strong."

Sam held up his hands, sinking back into his seat.

"Not strong enough." He muttered.

Jacob dropped into a fighting stance, rage rolling off him like sweat. Both wolves froze. Slowly, Sam rose, once again to his feet. They exchanged glances.

"What's he doing here?" Sam quietly asked.

----------

Dean climbed along the branch, the tree holding his weight easily as the misty rain soaked into his clothes. Squatting down, he suppressed his grin, the height giving him a clear view of the front of his uncles house. Becoming like a statue with one arm gripping the branch above him, he watched as the wolf pack arrived at the house.

Having ditched his coven as soon as he could, he had followed Sam's scent to the Cullen's house where the leader, Carlisle, had kindly given him his brothers location. However, his plan to race to the house and drag Sam out of town before Lilith arrived, had been put on hold with the arrival of Sam's former pack. Dean watched as Jacob confronted the female, growling as she verbally attacked his brother. Then, studying the faces of the other wolves, he grinned. The bitch was defiantly going to pay. The pack looked furiously at her. Dean watched as the pack retreated into the forest, none of them picking up his scent.

With impressive skills, Dean stepped off the branch, landing on the one below. Using this technique, he made his way towards the house, making sure he was never less the 20 feet from the ground. Finally, he sat down on a branch, within earshot of the house. Listening carefully, he allowed himself to be pulled into Sam's tale of their twisted life, wincing as Sam recounted his own death.

34 minutes into the story, Dean started to feel uneasy. Looking at the ground below him, he noticed a figure moving towards the house. The figure stepped onto the lawn, the wind blowing his smell towards Dean. Dean took a sniff, recoiling at the overpowering stench of wolf. Then he took another sniff. Almost masked by the wolf stench, was another smell. Dean racked his brain, trying to remember where he had smelt that very same stench. Then he remembered. He gasped.

"Sammy, get out of there." He whispered as the overpowering stench of demon filled the air.

----------

The next chapter should have a bit more action in it. Plus, a bit more Dean, for all of you who requested it (Just kidding. Dean was always going to turn up in these chapters.)

Oh, and since no one guessed the vampire, I get to keep the cookie. (Some quick background, although I might have got it slightly wrong. Kate was the mate of Luthor, the vampire to took the Colt. When he was killed by John Winchester, she swore revenge. I can't remember if she ever managed to get it so I decided that this would be her revenge.)


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone. Well, since everyone was so supportive of my last chapter (It is officially the most reviewed chapter for this whole story), I decided attempt this next chapter (Sadly, I have never, ever written a good fight scene, so don't hold your breath) Hope you all like it.

Oh, and just to let everyone know, I now have a poll up on my user page in which everyone can vote for their favourite ending for this story. (Although I do already know what's going to happen. I just want to know what everyone else wants) Please feel free to go and have a look.

----------

The chair scrapped across the floor as Sam rose to his feet, his eyes glued to the window. Then he turned away, grabbing Emily's arm and pulling her towards the back door.

"Em, go out the back door. Go to the garage and look in the cupboard. Inside, there should be a box with some necklaces inside. Put one of them on and don't take it off."

He turned around, facing the rest of the group.

"Uncle Levi, go with her."

"Sam, what is going on?" Emily asked, looking worried.

Sam looked at her and then at the group.

"Someone has come."

Jacob glanced out the window.

"Sam, its just Jared."

Sam turned around, ignoring the group to scan the table. He picked up the smaller book, flicking through it. He nodded to himself. Then he turned back to the group.

"That's not Jared out there. That's not even human."

He turned to Emily.

"Uncle Levi, Em, get out of here."

Without a backwards glance, Levi ran out of the room. Emily turned to follow him but stopped. Sam sighed and walked over to her.

"Emily, please. I need to know you are safe."

Slowly, Emily nodded. Reaching up to Sam's face, she pulled him down towards her, gently placing a kiss on his lips. Then, she turned away, walking to the back door. Sam turned to Edward.

"You can read Latin right?" he asked.

Edward nodded. Sam grinned and passed the book towards the vampire.

"When I say so, start reading aloud. Don't stop until I tell you too."

Jacob cleared his throat.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" He asked.

Sam stared at him for a moment.

"You think you can take on a demon? Come and see just how dangerous they can be."

Turning his back on his two allies, he walked towards the front door. Then he turned once again.

"Stay on the porch." He ordered. Then he turned the door handle and stepped outside.

The vampire and the wolf exchanged glances. Slowly, Edward stood up. Tucking the book under his arm, he strolled outside. Jacob just sighed.

Outside, Sam blinked in the rain. Slowly, he strode across the lawn, stopping a few feet away from Jared. A movement in the tree caught his eye. He turned his head, trying to figure out what it was when Jared cleared his throat. Sam turned back to regard Jared, searching the wolfs eyes. Then, Sam smiled.

"Hi Jared. What are you doing here?" He asked, forcing his voice to sound cheerful.

In front of him, Jared grinned. Inwardly, Sam sighed.

"Right. Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" he asked.

Jared tilted his head, the grin never leaving his face.

"Do what?" he asked.

Sam rolled his eyes. He stared hard at Jared, who slowly stopped smiling.

"Christo." He said.

He watched as a pair of jet black eyes glared back at him.

----------

Dean watched from the tree as Sam strode across the lawn, straight into the dragons den. Leaning forward, Dean gave a low growl as the branch move under his weight, leaving him visible to the four figures below him. Reaching up, he gripped a higher branch and pulled himself onto it, only just escaping as Sam turned look at the space he had occupied only a few seconds before. Dean watched, his eyes glued on his brother as Sam attempted to talk to the demon. He heard Sam sigh. Like a cat, Dean rose to his feet and raced to the group, trying to beat time. He hit the ground running, but already, he knew he was too late.

----------

Sam didn't see the fist flying at him, nor did he feel it connect with his jaw, throwing him into the air.

Slowly, Sam blinked, glass shards and wood splinters digging into his back. Looking back at the hole his own body had made, he finally realised what had happened. Jared's punch had sent him flying through the window of the Uley's small kitchen.

Groaning, Sam rolled off the table, the wood groaning under his weight.

He turned around as the front door opened, meeting Jacobs eyes as the younger wolf stared in horror, the vampire Edward standing just behind him, as still as stone.

Jacob took a step towards his fallen friend but stopped as Sam help up a bloodied hand.

"Don't move" He said.

Jacob nodded, frozen as a shadow appeared at the hole in the wall. Slowly, Sam turned to face the demon in Jareds form. Slowly, he rose to his feet.

Behind Sam, Jacob had finally had enough. He took a step towards the two men. A cold vice like grip grabbed his arm. He turned back to Edward, who was smiling. Jacob gave him a confused look.

"Wait" Edward whispered, still smiling, his hand still gripping Jacobs arm.

The two turned back to the demon and the hunter, who were standing, staring at each other.

Finally, Sam growled.

"Where's Lilith?" he asked.

The demon smiled.

"That's for me to know, Sam Winchester, and you to find out."

Sam growled. The demon jumped forward, grabbing Sam's arm and throwing him through the hole already in the wall.

Slowly, the demon stepped through the wall onto the porch. There was a loud thud. The demon hit the ground some way away from the house. Jacob blinked. Standing where the demon had stood only seconds before, was the oldest Winchester brother.

----------

Dean scanned the scene. The Physic Cullen was standing next to what smelt like one of Sam's wolf friends. The Demon, which seemed to also be a wolf, was lying on the ground in a daze, and Sam...

Dean scanned the area, looking for his little brother. Then, he sighed in relief as Sam rolled over. The brothers stared at each other, Deans golden brown eyes meeting his brothers brown green ones. Then, Dean laughed.

"I leave you on your own for a few hours and this is what happens?" He joked.

Sam grinned and held out his hand to his brother. With vampire speed, Dean was at his side, pulling him to his feet. Sam looked down, intending to dust himself off. Then he noticed the huge rip in his shirt.

"Damn it!" He muttered.

Dean gave a loud laugh and patted Sam on the back.

"Oh, suck it up Drama Queen" He said.

"Jerk!" Sam shot back.

Dean smile grew.

"Bitch!" he replied happily.

The two brothers again stared at each other. The clearing around the house went quiet. A branch snapped. Slowly, both brothers turned. The demon had risen to its feet. Slowly, it took a shaky step towards them.

"You think you have won?" It asked. "Think again. My mistress will make you both burn in hell!"

Sam took a step towards the demon.

"Not if we send her there first." He replied. "Now let Jared go."

The demon laughed.

"I was going to wait, and let my mistress kill you herself. But I am sure she will still be pleased with me if I bring you to her dead."

Then demon lunged at Sam. But the younger Winchester was ready for him. Sam hit the demon, sending him flying again. Then he turned to his brother, who had already sunk down into a defensive crouch.

"Jared is a friend. I have to save him. If we can trap the demon, we may be able to exorcise him."

Dean slowly nodded and rose to his feet, his eyes never leaving the fallen demon.

"Fine. But we work together."

Sam nodded. The demon turned and fixed them both with a horrified stare. The vampire and the wolf both lunged at the demon, their combined strengths easily overpowering the evil creature. Dragging the demon to the edge of the forest, the two managed to pin it to a tree. Then, Sam turned to the two figures watching from the porch.

"Start reading!" He shouted.

The demon increased its struggles, realising what was about to happen.

Edward's voice filled the clearing, the vampire speaking the Latin with ease. The demons struggle increased as it frantically tried to save its own life. Then, the demon relaxed. Turning its head slightly, It fixed Sam with a black stare.

"This isn't over." It whispered.

Then, it screamed.

From the porch, Jacob gasped in horror as a thick black smoke poured out of Jared's and spiralled to the ground, disappearing into the earth. Jared went limp in Sam and Dean's arms, breathing heavily. Slowly, he turned to look fearfully at Sam.

"I couldn't... I couldn't control it. It just took over. I'm so sorry!"

Slowly, Jared was lowered to the ground. Then, Dean turned to Edward.

"Go and get a blanket." He said.

Then, ignoring the other vampire, he knelt down beside the wolf. Gently, he gripped Jared's shoulder supportively.

"It's ok. Sam had your back the whole time."

Jacob watched as the vampire who, just a few short hours ago was declared his packs sworn enemy, comforted the wolf. He turned, realising that someone was standing beside him. Sam met his gaze.

"Still think you can handle this?" he asked.

----------

OMG! I just realised, if my estimations are right, this will be the second last chapter for this story. Wow! Time really does fly. Anyway, I do have a plot for a sequel. If anyone is interested, I will post a summary of it in my last chapter.

Oh, and since some people were asking. The type of vampire Dean is, is the same as the Cullens. (I never noticed anything in Supernatural which was really different fromt the ones in Twilight.)


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, I am so sorry to everyone that this took so long. I sort of forgot I was writing it while studying for Uni exams, and then I went and saw the Twilight movie (Biggest mistake EVER! Talk about a Muse killer) and then I finally found it again but got side tracked with this tv series I was watching, and the new Star Trek movie and I think you can all get the idea.

And I only just realised that I never got around to explaining how Sam knew Dean was coming to Folks.

Once again, I am so, so sorry about everything.

Quickly, a big thankyou to everyone who participated in the Poll on my profile. It was really interesting to see what everyone wanted.

---------

_Two months ago._

Sam lent against the wall, the stench of vampire giving him a headache. As the Alpha of the largest pack (Jacob's pack was growing but was still small), Sam was expected to confer with the Cullen's and their allies, a task which he did not enjoy.

It had been two hours since the group had arrived back from the clearing, the Volturi finally admitting defeat, and most of the vampires were celebrating their triumph. That was why Sam jumped when the vampire slumped against the wall next to him. He glared over at it, the blond vampire smirking at him in return.

"So, what's the deal with the wolf thing?" he asked.

Sam remained silent, winching slightly as a fresh wave of stink reached his sensitive nose. The vampire chuckled.

"Where are my manners? I'm Garrett."

He held out his hand in a friendly gesture. Sam glanced down before giving in. He reached out to shake Garrett's hand.

"I'm Sam" he muttered.

The vampire paused, staring at Sam intently.

"Sam Winchester?" he asked quietly.

Sam pulled his hand back hurriedly, eyes wide in shock.

"How did you know?" he whispered, hoping no one else in the room could hear their conversation.

The vampire looked down nervously. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a battered letter.

"Someone was looking for you." He muttered, holding out the letter. "I think this is for you."

Sam snatched the letter, ripping it open.

Garrett watched as the wolfs face froze in horror. Despite the species barrier, he felt slightly sympathetic for the younger man. Reaching over, Garrett placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"A word of advice." He said, as the wolf finally broke his gaze from the letter.

"The guy who gave me this letter is bad news. I don't know what that letter says or why he wanted you to have it, but I don't think you should hang around and find out."

Garrett didn't need to say another work. With incredible speed, Sam was out of the house and into the forest, his long legs carrying him over the rough ground. In a matter of minutes, Sam arrived at the Uley house, not slowing down as he reached his bedroom.

With surprising agility, Sam ducked under his bed, pulling the box out of the dusty darkness. Quickly, he opened it and unearthed Ruby's knife. A photo fell out of the box. Sam glanced down at it and felt his stomach turn. Picking up the photo, he dumped it back inside, closed the box and shoved it back under the bed. He ran to his closet. Inside, a battered old hiking back rested. Shoving a few clothes inside, Sam had the bag slung over his back and was in the kitchen before he could change his mind.

Raiding the cupboard was easy. Emily had been shopping the night before. Grabbing blindly, Sam had soon filled the bag.

Without another thought, Sam had once again slung the bag over his shoulder and was out the door, striding into the forest.

It was half an hour before Sam slowed down, allowing himself to think.

He was in the middle of a dank, wet forest, a dangerous vampire who had wiped out his friends and allies on his tail. He was a hunter, first on the hit list of at least a dozen different demons, and he was a wolf, a risk for any sane hunter or potential help.

Sam looked up through the trees at the grey sky, the realisation hitting him as it began to rain. For the first time in his life, Sam Winchester was on his own.

----------

_The Present._

It was raining again. That was the first thing Sam really noticed, as he watched Jacob help Jared into the partly destroyed house. Inwardly Sam groaned. Levi Uley was normally a forgiving man, but destroying the house had to be crossing the line and Sam was not looking forward to that conversation. Glancing through the sudden downpour of rain, Sam couldn't help but notice Dean looking at the house too, a look of amusement on the perfect vampire features.

As if he could sense his brother, Dean turned to face Sam, his look of amusement turning into a stunning smile.

Neither brother was sure which had moved first, as the two met in the middle of the clearing. The force of the sudden meeting would have knocked the breath out of a normal person, as the two brothers wrapped their arms around each other in a violent hug.

A hushed silence settled over the clearing as both brothers refused to part. The silence only broken by Edward and Jacobs quiet discussion.

Drawing back to hold his sibling an arm's length, Dean regarded his brother for the first time in five years. Sam hadn't aged a day and still looked very much the younger sibling. Dean couldn't help but grin. During his five year absence, the possibility that Sam would have grown up without him had been one of Dean's greatest fears, along with the possibility that one of the brothers numerous enemies would have caught up with the younger Winchester.

Both brothers regarded each other silently, the only sound in the clearing the echo of footsteps on the porch. Then, Dean grinned, guessing what was coming next as Sam tensed under his hands.

"SAM" an angry voice echoed through the clearing. "What the hell did you do to my house?"

Dean laughed.

"Time to face the really wolves Sammy" He said, clapping his brother on the back.

Detangling himself from his brother, Sam was unable to hide his grin, as he turned to face his furious Uncle.

----------

Sorry that I cut it there. I just really wanted to get this posted as soon as possible cos I feel really bad that I have been neglecting this story. I promise I will start the next chapter tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

Well, I managed to beat my goal (It was to finish this story before I turned 19). I feel a little dizzy. I have been working on this for over a year now. It kept me sane during my high school exams.

Anyway, I know this chapter may be a little long winded. Sorry about that. I needed to get everything out before I began the sequel.

I hope no one is too upset about it.

----------

"SAM" an angry voice echoed through the clearing. "What the hell did you do to my house?"

Dean laughed.

"Time to face the real wolves Sammy" He said, clapping his brother on the back.

Detangling himself from his brother, Sam was unable to hide his grin, as he turned to face his furious Uncle. Raising his hands in surrender and fixing his best 'innocent' look on his face, Sam took a step towards Levi.

"Uncle Levi, I know this looks bad but please believe that there is a very good explanation."

Levi pointed a finger violently in Sam's direction.

"There had better be young man." He growled, as threatening as any wolf.

Sam opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say which wouldn't end up making his Uncle even madder when a voice broke through the rain.

"Uncle" Dean called, stepping forward to stand next to his brother.

In front of them, Levi Uley took a step backwards, his face pale as he stared at his supposedly 'evil' nephew.

Sam vaguely wondered if Levi was going to faint, and if so, which of the four powerful supernatural beings in the clearing was going to be the one to catch him.

Dean ignored the look of panic from his uncle.

"Uncle, it's my fault that this happened. You see, there was this demon which was after Sam and I could have stopped it earlier but I didn't and it sort of punched him through the wall."

Dean looked at his feet, a look of slight embarrassment on his face.

"I will pay for the damage." He muttered. Then he looked up, smiling brightly. "Which I can do now, since I save money by drinking blood instead of eating."

Sam opened his mouth, ready to back up his brother, when Dean's words were finally processed by his brain. He turned to his brother.

"Dude! Gross!" He almost yelled.

Dean just grinned as the sound of laughter was heard from inside the house. Both brothers glanced up at the sound, noticing that both Edward and Jacob were laughing, Jacob still supporting a semi-contuse Jarred. Rolling his eyes, Sam turned back to his brother.

"Do you know what that's about?" he asked, indicating to the three men.

Dean tore his eyes away from the scene.

"Just your reaction, since I'm what they would call a 'vegetarian'. I don't drink from humans but I can still gross you out." Dean grinned again, hoping for some sign that he had caught Sam by surprise.

Sam just smiled a slightly evil smile.

"I already figured that out." He said in a flat voice. "You may be insane but you are not the type to kill for fun. Plus, you have the same coloured eyes as the Cullens, who don't feed from humans either"

It was something about the deadpan way Sam spoke. Almost as if by magic, both brothers began to laugh at themselves and the ridiculous situations they kept putting themselves through.

Levi Uley eyed his two nephews and slowly shook his head.

"I'm dealing with crazy people." He muttered, heading inside his home, ignoring the newly made hole.

Outside, the laughter slowly subsided as footsteps echoed once again on the porch. Glancing up, Dean finally got his first glimpse of the woman who was (if he was totally honest with himself) his main competition for his little brother. The only woman who could make Sam stay in Forks. The woman who had captured Sam's heart. Even from a quick glance, Dean could tell that Emily was beautiful, her dark hair a sharp contrast to her almost copper coloured skin. Dean continued to study her as Emily studied the hole in the wall, a look of amazement on her face. Then, slowly Emily turned to stare at Sam.

For a moment, Dean thanked his vampire control as he fought to withhold the gasp of horror. The grey light of the clearing enhanced Emily's scars, making them appear longer, more noticeable. Dean wondered how she had gained them, and more importantly, how she had survived. Emily's brown eyes glanced at him, making Dean wonder if she had guessed his horror, before she looked away, her eyes falling on Sam. Her face softened, the scars becoming less prominent as her face relaxed. She smiled slightly, as Sam stepped away from his brother and walked over to meet her.

Dean watched as Sam gently pulled Emily into his arms and received a soft kiss. Then, Emily pulled away, glancing back at the hole.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

Sam followed her gaze to the broken wood. The hole gave the two a good view of the occupants of the house. Jacob was pushing Jarred onto the small couch, while Edward was talking quietly to Levi, trying to talk the man into driving Jarred home.

"A demon." He muttered.

Emily immediately recognised the hint of sadness in Sam's tone. Quickly, she decided to change the subject. Reaching to the ripped fabric, she gently pulled at Sam's shirt.

"Another ruined shirt!" she stated, a hint of amusement in her voice. "I swear, there must be some sort of competition in the pack, to see who can destroy their clothes the fastest."

Sam returned his gaze to her face with a small laugh.

"Then I guess I now hold the record." He replied cheekily.

Emily reached over and smacked Sam on the head.

"Go and get changed." She ordered.

Sam smirked.

"Yes Ma'am" he muttered, stepping away from her.

Emily watched as he turned, and glared at the new comer who was standing a little way off, watching. With a small sigh, Sam turned and entered the house, only stopping briefly to pick something silver off the floor and say something to Jacob before retreating into his room.

Emily didn't even flinch as the stranger moved to stand next to her.

"I know who you are." She muttered, just loud enough for Dean to hear her.

Dean grinned slightly.

"Well that's good." He replied. "I would hate to repeat Sam's story."

Emily rolled her eyes as beside her, Dean sighed.

"Listen Emily, my brother loves and trusts you. You were the reason why he fought against me. You have given him a reason to live, when all he had were reasons to die. I can't tell you how much I owe you for that. That's why I need you to make him leave."

Emily turned to look at Dean, a look of horror on her face.

"Never!" She cried, her voice still just a whisper.

Dean sighed and gave Emily a sad look.

"Please just hear me out." He almost pleaded. He turned and glanced at the hole.

"The demon that did that wasn't a powerful one. Think of that Emily. A weak demon managed to cause that much damage. Imagine what a powerful demon could do."

Dean turned again to look at Emily, who was fighting back tears.

"Lilith is out there, moving closer with every passing moment. Emily, she knows that Sam is hiding out here. She is coming for him. If she finds him...." Dean trailed off, shaking his head. "I watched my brother die once already. I will give anything not to see it again."

Emily stared at Dean, surprised to see a look of sadness in those dark eyes as Dean returned her gaze.

"Please Emily. Sam won't leave unless you say something to him. You are the only one who can do this. Don't let him throw away his life."

Emily closed her eyes, the tears already escaping. Then, she gaze a small nod. Slowly, Dean reached over and rapped an arm around her briefly before pulling away, trying not to inhale her scent.

"Thankyou." He muttered.

Wiping the tears away, Emily turned and without looking back, entered the house.

----------

Emily strode through the living room, ignoring the rest of the houses occupants, her mind focused on her goal. Reaching the bedroom, she pushed open the door and slipped inside, closing the door behind her. Sam was standing in the middle of the room, naked except for a pair of clean jeans, running a towel through his wet hair.

Emily paused for a moment, to admire the view before stepping forward. Sam turned and frowned as Emily side stepped him and pulled open the closet. Quickly, she located one of the spare bags and pulled it out, dumping it on the bed. Then, she ducked past Sam and reached the chest of draws. Pulling it open, she grabbed a handful of Sam's clothes and threw them on the bed. Then, she turned back to the draw, repeating the motion twice more before the draw was empty. Sliding it back in place, she pulled out another draw, this one filled with her own clothes, and repeated the motion until both their clothes covered the bed.

Grabbing one of the Sam's shirts, she tossed it at the stunned Hunter before she began shoving fistfuls of clothes into the bag.

Sam finally broke his stunned silence.

"Em, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Emily didn't even pause in her work.

"We are leaving before Lilith arrives." She said, deliberately empathising the 'we'.

Sam blinked, finally understanding that Emily was saying.

"Em, no." He said, reaching for her.

Emily let go of the bag as Sam pulled her around to face him.

"Don't do this. Don't give up your life for me." He said.

Slowly, Emily reached over and stroked Sam's cheek.

"Yes I do, because without you, I have no life." She whispered, the tears once again threatening to fall. Then, she smiled. "You and me, together." She muttered.

Slowly, Sam reached forward and once again pulled her into a hug. Emily gripped Sam's strong shoulders for a moment before Sam sighed.

"Alright" he whispered into her hair.

Releasing her, he turned and picked up the keys he had retrieved from the floor, before turning and smiling.

"Be back in a moment." He muttered as he slipped out of the room.

-----------

Jacob sat on the floor next to the couch, watching as Edward and Dean stood outside, talking quietly. Levi had finally agreed to help get Jarred home once he was contuse so now all they could do was wait. Jacob glanced over at Jarred.

He had to admit, the ease in which the demon had taken control and the strength it had displayed, had frightened Jacob. He had always believed that with the right mindset, the pack could be undefeatable. Now he was having second thoughts.

The sound of footsteps broke through Jacobs musing. He turned to watch as Sam entered the room and looked around, finally spotting his brother.

"Dean." He called, before throwing a silver object towards the vampire.

Dean caught it without looking, glancing at his brother. Sam just pointed.

"Garage is around the side of the house." He said.

Dean grinned and disappeared towards the garage. Sam, on the other hand, turned and slipped back into his room. Jacob and Edward exchanged glances as Edward walked back onto the porch, the roar of an engine breaking through the silence.

A black car rolled into view.

Jacob felt his jaw drop. Rising quickly to his feet, he was already outside and studying the car as Dean slipped out of the driver seat.

"No way! A 1967 Chevrolet Impala?" he asked, jumping off the porch.

Dean grinned.

"I take it Sammy never showed you my baby before." He commented dryly, as he walked around the back, opening the boot.

Jacob didn't take his eyes off the car as Sam exited his room, Emily following behind him, a bag slung over his shoulder. Without a work exchanged, Sam tossed the bag to Dean. Dean caught it easily in one hand, the other reaching into the boot and pulling out a shot gun. Dumping the bag inside, Dean then casually dropped the gun on top, slamming the boot shut.

Silence filled the clearing once again, as Levi and Edward stepped out onto the porch.

"So you really are leaving?" Levi asked, stepping off the porch.

Sam nodded, allowing his uncle to hug him.

"Take care kiddo." Levi muttered, releasing Sam. Then he turned to Emily.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He said to her. Emily smiled.

"I will try, but knowing Sam...." She trailed off, grinning.

Sam tried to muffle his laugh, before turning to Jacob.

"I don't think I need to tell you to take care of the pack Jake." He muttered.

Jacob shook his head, before slapping Sam on the shoulder. Sam shook his head, grinning, before turning to his brother.

"I take it, you plan to stick around?" he said.

Dean grinned.

"Yep. If Lilith sets one foot in town, we will be ready to try and take her down. Plus Eddie here planned to show us some of his family's hunting grounds." He said as Edward winced at the new nickname.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"I don't know how it is possible but becoming a vampire has made you even more annoying." He muttered.

Dean laughed, as Sam opened the passenger door, letting Emily slip inside the car. Sam closed the door and walked around the side of the car, pulling the driver door open.

"Sam?" Dean called, causing his younger brother to stop. "Lenore says hi."

Sam stared at his brother in confusion before slowly remembering the vampire. He smiled, shaking his head.

"I never did get around to telling the Cullens about her." He muttered, all too aware of the look Edward was giving him as the vampire read him mind. "I suppose you will have to arrange a meeting." He called to Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Disorganised Sammy" he muttered.

Silence fell once again as Sam scanned the clearing. Then he sighed, leaning against the car.

"You know, crazy as it seems, this was the closest I have ever had to a normal life." He muttered, half to himself.

Dean walked over and slapped him on the back.

"Buck up Sammy and stop bitching." He shot.

"Jerk." Sam muttered, climbing into the car.

The engine roared to life once more as the car rolled out of the clearing and onto the road.

Dean watched it go silently.

Then he turned away, his mind returning to his job. Sam was safely out of the picture. Now it was time to kick some demon ass. It was time to hunt for Lilith.

The End (For now)

----------

I hope everyone will be happy to know that I have already begun work on the sequel. Also, I know that Emily may seem a little OCish. But I thought I could get away with it, since she wasn't really a developed character in the books.

Oh, and if anyone was interested, Lenore was the leader of the vampire coven in the episode 'Blood Lust'. She was the one who was being hunted by Gordon and kidnapped Sam. I added her because America is huge and I find it hard to believe that A. The Cullens could know every vampire coven in the country, and B. They were the only ones to think up the whole 'vegetarianism' thing.


	12. Authors Note

An Open note to all fans of 'Crossing Paths' (I apologise if this is not allowed)

Two days ago I recieved an e-mail from a fan asking if I was going to write a sequel for this story. This comment struck me as odd, since I officially posted the first chapter of the sequel, entitled 'A Not So Perfect Escape' a week ago. It then occured to me that with the holidays and other things, many people wouldn't have time to check through the vast network of to find stories which they may not be aware exist.

Therefore I thought it might be a good idea, since so many people have been watching this story, to make the sequel which is available on my profile, known here.

Title: _A Not So Perfect Escape_

Summery: _Six months after the events of 'Crossing Paths', two brothers must once again join forces to save their world. But with the Volturi drawing nearer, will a fatal accident break the Winchester bond beyond repair?_

A brief snippet:

_Rising quickly to his feet, Sam scanned the small rented room, his eyes finally resting on one of the bags brought inside from the Impala that very afternoon. Jumping over the bed, Sam almost tore the bag apart in his haste. Finally he withdrew a small silver phone. Quickly, he dialled a number and brought the device up to his ear before sending a quick glance to Emily, who was still sitting on the floor._

_Something clicked on the phone line. Sam turned away, not wanting Emily to see his face._

_"It's me" he said. "It's happening again. The visions have started again."_

As always, I would like to thank everyone who had supported me while creating this crossover. It wouldn't have been possible without all your support.

White-Tigers-of-Darkness.


End file.
